


Resurrection

by BennettGumball



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.L.I.E is not a computer program or drug, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Matter of Life and Death, New Clans, Real person A.L.I.E, Redemption, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: It had been 7 years since the fall of Polis. When Heda died, everything went into chaos. The nightbloods that were there had all ran off or had been killed. The clans disbanded and it was everyone for themselves. Until someone rose up with a fist and a blood-soaked sword. Octavia and since then, Clarke had never left her side since then. They fixed the clans together, taking half of them and making the Kingdom of Last Flesh. She and her mate were at the top with their daughter Madi at their side.But what happens when the family goes out on a picnic and are attacked by the other Kingdom Ash Blood and are kidnapped. What happened when Clarke is forced to face something that she had blocked out 7 years ago. And what happens when she finds out the child that she thought was her new mate's, wasn't?





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke woke up alone, still used to searching around for danger. Even with the furs wrapped around her waist, even when she wasn’t armed and even when the scent of lavender was around her. Clarke sat up and yawned, blinking. She was in the bed alone and ran her hand across the empty spot of the bed. The Omega got up, rolling out of bed. She wrapped a robe around herself as she went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. After she was done, Clarke got dressed and left her bedroom, walking the halls of the tower. It was still weird living here, even if it had been 7 years. Clarke shook her head, not wanting to remember the pain. She found the stairs, walking down to the dining room. They were already sitting there, waiting for her. 

 

“Mommy, finally you woke up. Come on, breakfast is almost over,” Her daughter Madi said, running over to grab Clarke’s hand. The Omega smiled at her pup and laughed as they walked over. 

 

“Good morning Clarke,” Octavia said, smiling at her mate. Clarke smiled back, greeting her. “I see you slept more than usual today.” 

 

“Yeah, I was just feeling tired. You could have waked me you know?” Clarke told her. 

 

“I didn’t want to, you were very tired after yesterday. I wanted you to sleep,” Octavia told her, stroking her cheek. Clarke purred at her mate’s touch. “But I’m glad you’re dressed. We’re going out today, all of us.” 

 

“Really? I get to leave the tower again!?” Madi said excitedly. Clarke smiled at her pup’s enthusiasm. She had a disease, one that made her skin very vulnerable to sunlight. It had been four days since she’s been out. 

 

“Yes but as always, you need to wear your protective clothing and veil understand?” Octavia said. Madi nodded. “Good pup. Now go get dressed.” Madi ran off, almost tripping over her feet. Clarke chuckled at the girl. 

 

“She’s crazy,” Clarke laughed before starting to eat. 

 

“She takes after you,” Octavia told her and Clarke flipped her off. 

 

“No way, she’s basically a copy of you,” Clarke said. “Like perfectly. 

 

“Maybe, just with your eyes,” O says, getting up and putting her empty plate on a tray for servants to wash. “I am going to ready a convoy just for protection, of course, please be ready once I get back.” 

 

Clarke nodded and Octavia came over, kissing her mate. Clarke smiled, “I’ll tell some servants to make us lunch.” O nodded, kissed Clarke again and left the dining room. Clarke quickly finished and went back to her room, seeing Madi sitting on her bed. She was dressed in her black clothing, covering all parts of her skin. Her veil was hanging on the back of her head and she was looking out the window from a safe distance. 

 

“I see that you’re ready,” Clarke said, starling her. 

 

“Mhm. I love going outside, it’s so pretty,” The girl said, excitedly. Clarke grabbed some lighter clothes and put them on behind her changing divider. After she was done, she packed a satchel of basic things. A first aid kit, some water and more clothes for Madi just in case. Clarke went over and sat next to her pup on the bed. 

 

“Tell me the rules again,” Clarke said, holding her hand. Madi nodded.

 

“Rule one, never take my veil off. Two, don’t wander off. Three, if something happens, run to the guard and four, never ever follow anyone if they are you or sire,” Madi said. Clarke nodded at her and kissed her on the forehead. 

 

“Good girl. You know why we have these rules right?” Clarke asked, testing her. 

 

“Yeah because the rival kingdom wants us dead and we have to be safe. I know mommy,” Madi said and Clarke nodded. Not so long ago, perhaps 5 years back, the clans were in chaos, broken apart. With an iron fist, Octavia took command were no one else could and formed 5 clans into one kingdom called  _ Las Leda _ , trigedasleng for Last Flesh, saying that they were the only hope for the last of wolfkind. 

 

Well shortly after that, another kingdom rose up, calling themselves  _ Folau Jus _ or Ash Blood. From what Clarke has heard, they were the remaining clans not wanting to fall along with Octavia's reign. Many rumors went around about them but no one really knew who they were or why they acted the way they did. The only thing people knew was that if you went there, you didn’t come back. Clarke couldn’t even imagine losing her child to them, it horrified her in ways she never knew could exist. Bumping her out of her thoughts, the door knocked and opened. 

 

_ “Haiplana (Queen), Haisidon (throne) _ is waiting for you,” A guard said. Madi and Clarke got up, following them out. Madi quickly put on her veil as they went down the stairs to the ground. Clarke took her daughter’s hand as they were escorted to the wagon. At least 15 guards were around it, all mounted on horses, armed. There was a loud noise, a crash suddenly and the guards surrounded around Madi and Clarke. Octavia came out of the wagon, hand on her sword. 

 

“ _ Daun wit Haisidon. Torcha, Fraga, Jaka! Em shud be frag op! (Down with Throne. Torturer, Murderer, Thief! You should be killed!) _ ” A man yelled, holding up a small unsharpened dagger. He looked drunk or worse, sick. 

 

“Take him to the dungeon, I will deal with him when I get back,” Octavia growled to her guards. “Let them in the wagon now.”  Guard split up and before the wagon door closed, she saw the man being dragged away. Octavia joined them soon, rubbing her brow line. 

 

“Are you ok, sire?” Madi asked, trying to take the Alpha’s hand. Octavia lowly growled before Madi could get close and the pup just retreated back to her mother. 

 

“Take us to the lake,” Octavia commanded and soon they were off, horses pulling them along. She was letting out overwhelming pheromones, not paying attention to Clarke or Madi during. Clarke had to keep herself from submitting and had to stay quiet for her pup. Madi clung to Clarke’s hand and after an hour’s ride, Octavia had stopped. “Madi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you earlier.” 

 

“It’s ok. You were upset,” Madi said, showing her face a bit. Octavia smiled at her and Madi crawled over, cuddling up to her. Octavia stretched her arm out and ran her hand through Clark’s hair, comforting her and mouthing ‘I’m sorry’. Clarke only nodded but didn’t move away from her hand. Soon, after another hour the wagon had stopped. 

 

“Let us go. I’ll grab the food,” Octavia said, getting out first. Clarke was second and she helped Madi down, the child beginning to run around. She rolled around in the leaves that were falling to the ground and giggled happily. Clarke loved seeing her pup like this. Happy, carefree. It was hard getting her like this since they were stuck inside all of their time. Octavia rarely let them out and the times that she did, she was around. Always watching them, keeping a safe eye. “Hey, you ok?” Octavia said, her voice making Clarke jump.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just thinking. Let’s eat hm?” She said. O nodded and kissed her cheek before walking over to Madi. They sat and eat together, Madi telling stories about things she thinks. Clarke was glad she kept her imagination in such a damping environment. They all sat together, joking around and smiling with each other. It was nice, feeling the noon sun on her skin. Clarke’s wolf felt comfortable for once in a while. The Omega shook her shoulders and purred as Madi laid her head on her lap, cuddling up to her. Octavia put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder, rubbing her arm. It was peaceful. Well, at least until a loud howl went out, startling all of them. Octavia’s mood suddenly changed up and she shot up, growling at her guards. 

 

“Wagon now!” She yelled at them. Clarke and Madi scampered off to the wagon, getting inside. The door shut as soon as Octavia got inside. “Go!” The wagon took off, bumping against the rocky ground. Clarke held Madi really close, afraid to let her go. The pup clung to her mother again, burying her face in Clarke’s shirt. “Faster!” The wagon got faster and more unstable. Outside, Clarke could hear barking and howling, setting her fear in deeper. The wagon bumped again and then flipped. Madi was flung from Clarke’s arm as they went down. Clarke hit her head and it was lights out. 

 

*** * ***

 

_ “How are we even sure?” The Alpha asked. “We only got mated two weeks ago and it wasn’t even during your heat.”  _

 

_ “Why are you worrying? It’s your child Octavia, it can’t be anyone else’s,” Clarke said, trying to calm her down.  _

 

_ “But it could be. I am not calling you a cheater Clarke but what about the Commander? That was only 2 months ago. You were mated to her for over a year,” Octavia said.  _

 

_ “Listen to me,” Clarke said, stepping into her face. “Listen. It is not her’s, it can’t be. This is your child, your pup and I’m sure of it. Please don’t worry, O. If you’re scared of having a pup, don’t be. I’ll be here and so will you’ll. She’ll be raised perfectly, unlike the life you had. She’ll have siblings and they’ll never live under the floor. It’ll be ok.”  _

 

_ “I don’t know Clarke,” Octavia whispered. Clarke kissed her and held her face.  _

 

_ “I am. And an Omega is never wrong, you know that” She joked and Octavia chuckled.  _

 

_ “You think it’s a girl?” O asked and Clarke nodded.  _

 

_ “I’m sure but right now, let’s not talk about only her. We can get started on making her sibling,” Clarke said and O chuckled again.  _

 

_ “Already huh? Well, tell me Omega, a girl or a boy?”  _

 

_ “Why not both?” _

 

Clarke was awakened by chains gaggling close to her ear. She blinked herself awake and looked around, seeing a group of men in front of her. She couldn’t tell if they were Alphas or not but didn’t take the chance. She tried to attack but her hands were bound in cloth tightly. 

 

“Who are you? Wh-where am I?” She asked, panicked. 

 

“Do not worry girl. We are not allowed to hurt you,” One of them said. “Please just come along with us and you will not be hurt. Nor your pup.” 

 

_Madi_.

 

“Madi! Where’s my daughter!? Where’s my mate?!” Clarke screamed. 

 

“Your pup is fine but I do not know where they took the Alpha,” One of them said. There was running, coming up closer and then someone began to speak. 

 

“ _ Blaken hosa gaf in her. Tsa gyon au (Black rider wants her. Let’s go), _ ” He said. They pulled Clarke up to her feet and pushed her along in front of her. They tied a ribbon around her eyes and she started to freak out silently. Clarke was lead along blind and heard doors opening around her. She still had her shoes on so she couldn’t tell if she was indoor or out. Clarke was stopped and put on her knees, the cloth on her hand tied to the ground. 

 

“ _ Teik in her ai op (Let her see) _ ,” A feminine voice said lowly. The cloth around her eyes was loosened. Clarke blinked at the light change and began to see clearly. In front of her, an Alpha Clarke could clearly smell it, was waiting before her, lazily sitting on a throne. Said throne was made out of spears and what the Omega thought was bone. “Do you know me?” The person said, face clouded by darkness. Clarke squinted, trying to see. 

 

“What did you do with my pup? If you hurt her, I will kill you!” Clarke yelled, anger soaring through her. The fear had long changed. “Show your face if you aren’t a coward.” 

 

The woman chuckled and sat up, letting her face show. But instead of it being her face, it was a mask. The mask was pitch black, colored with a few blue marking around the eyes. There wasn’t a mouth on the mask but instead of fangs hanging in white. “You haven’t changed.” 

 

“Why are you talking like I know you? Just tell me where my daughter and mate is!” Clarke yelled. The Alpha laughed again. 

 

“ _ Bants us (Leave us) _ ,” They said and a pang shot through Clarke’s heart. The Alpha got up as soon as the room had cleared and walked up to Clarke. They leaned down, looking deep into Clarke’s eyes as they untied her. The more Clarke looked at her, the worse the pain got. Her mating bite started to pulse in pain and she fell to the ground, grasping it. The Alpha just stared at her and let her go through it. 

 

No, it couldn’t be. She was dead, she had to be. She saw it, Clarke saw her die. Clarke felt her die. It couldn't be true. It wouldn't be true. It can't be, it can't be. What was she doing here, what was this place? Where was Madi, she needed to see her daughter. But she couldn't take her eyes off the person in front of her and they wouldn't take their eyes off her. The eerie green eyes watched her through the mask, looking her up and down. 

 

“Do you remember now,  _ Klark?”  _ She asked. 

 

“No, you, you can’t. You don’t even smell like you, You can’t be  _ you _ . What…….Lexa?” Clarke said, starting to cry. The Alpha took off the mask, showing the Omega her face. Lexa looked into her eyes, sticking her hand out to the girl. Clarke pushed it away, crying harder as she curled up in a ball. “You can’t be here, you can’t be here, you can’t be here.” 

 

“But I am. I am here  _ Klark _ , with you,” Lexa said. “Look at me.” 

 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. You were gone, you died, Lexa, you died. I saw you die, I was there. Titus took the flame from your neck and you were dead. You died Lexa, you’re not here,” Clarke said. “Why are you here?” 

 

“Because I did not die. I did not die that day because I am here before you,” Lexa said. She took Clarke’s hand and this time the girl didn’t flinch away. Lexa turned Clarke to face her and tilted her head up. “Look at me,  _ beja (please) _ .” Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes but turned away, scared. She stood up, putting some space in between them. Lexa stood up, putting her hands at her side, vulnerable. 

 

“I’m imagining things, I have to be. I saw you die, I saw Titus shoot you and I saw him take the flame out of your neck. I still have it, I still have it. You cannot be here, you can’t be standing in front of me. We burned your body, I lit the pyre,” Clarke said, her reality continuing to shatter around her. 

 

“You burned a body, yes, but it was not me,” Lexa told her. “Nico took me away.” 

 

“Nico, what I can’t even…….no, not now, not now. Where is my daughter?” Clarke asked again. “Don’t keep me away from her.” 

 

“I wouldn’t wish to. I heard from people that she has a serious infliction dealing with her skin and the light. Seems fit that she is like I was as a child,” Lexa said, holding her arms behind her back. “She wouldn’t talk to me so before we go, may you tell me her name?”

 

Clarke froze, body locking up. “What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you could tell me her name. I believe it was Madi wasn’t it?” Lexa said. 

 

“N-no, about you having a problem when you were younger,” Clarke said. She still couldn’t look Lexa in the eye but hearing her voice kept her on the earth. 

 

“I couldn’t go outside when I was younger until I shifted for the first time and presented. It’s been like that for a long time in my family,” The Alpha said. 

 

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, it can’t….I can’t take it,” Clarke wept. Lexa came to her side and held the Omega as she cried in her chest. Just like it had been, just before she had left, Lexa’s scent had calmed her and she had felt safe. Secure. Unlike everything, she had felt with Octavia. 

 

“Clarke, what is wrong?” Lexa asked. 

 

“It can’t be true, it can’t be true,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“What can’t be? Do you still not believe that I’m here,” Lexa whispered, knowing to keep her voice low. 

 

“Madi’s not…….she’s not,” Clarke cried. 

 

“She’s not what Clarke? Was she not presented?” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head and pulled away. 

 

“She’s not your child.” 


	2. 7 Years

“What do you mean, she’s not my child?” Lexa asked, rage roaring through her. 

 

“After you...disappeared, I mated with Octavia. She’s Madi’s sire, not you,” Clarke explained. 

 

“This isn’t true. I can feel my blood in Madi’s veins, traces of my scent linger on her. How could you think this would be true? She is nothing like that Alpha,” Lexa said, voice getting louder. 

 

“Madi’s not yours, Lexa. We only mated once and then Titus shot you. After that, Octavia was there and….” 

 

“She isn’t Octavia’s,” Lexa said. “ I know it and somewhere in you, you do too. You just don’t want to admit it.”  

 

“Just let me see Madi, please. I need time to just…...think,” Clarke said. “Please.” 

 

If Lexa was hurt, she didn’t let it show. The Alpha nodded and called over one of her guards, speaking to him. He nodded and turned to Clarke, gesturing towards the door. Clarke turned and walked away from Lexa, towards the door. But not before looking back once more, staring into the eyes of her previous mate. Her mask was now back on and she was in her chair, staring right back. 

 

Clarke went through the large door and it closed creakily behind them. The guard walked her down a few corridors before leading her to a room with a locked door. He unlocked it and she walked in, looking around. 

 

“Madi? Madi, baby are you in here? It’s Mommy,” Clarke said, hearing a shuffling from the back of the room. “Come on love, it’s just Mommy.” A muffled purr came out and there were footsteps as a semi-heavyweight rashed into her. 

 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy,” Madi said, trying to get as close to Clarke as possible. “I missed you so much.” 

 

“I missed you too baby, are you ok?” Clarke asked. She ran her thumbs over Madi’s face, checking for any marks. 

 

“No mommy, they were nice. Even him!” Madi said, pointing up at the guard behind him. He smiled and waved at the same girl. “Whenever he brought me food, he always gave me some extra pudding.” 

 

“Oooo, extra. That’s nice. Did anyone else try to mess with you?” Clarke asked, confused by her daughter’s mood. 

 

“Uh, uh. Well, there was this nice Alpha lady with a mask who told me she was my sire. I didn’t believe it at first because you told me Octavia was but she started telling me stories about how she was like when she was a pup and it made sense. We even have the same marking on our back, look.” Madi turned around and lifted up her shirt, showing her unusual pattern of freckles on her spine. Clarke took in a deep hiss of pain and everything came crashing down. 

 

_ “What are you doing Clarke?” Lexa asked, trying to look back at her mate.  _

 

_ “Your freckles. They’re so weird,” Clarke giggled and Lexa lowly chuckled.  _

 

_ “A marking in my family. Runs in all the leads or future leads in the family. My grandfather got it from his father and my father got it from his father. It will be passed down to our pups.”  _

 

_ “Our pups? You want a family?” Clarke asked.  _

 

_ “Yes, of course. But only when the wars have calmed and blood no longer washes in the rivers. We will start a large family in a nice home, somewhere in Polis,” Lexa says dreamily.  _

 

_ “Hmmm, I like the sound of that Lex. How many do you want?” Clarke said. Lexa turned around and pulled her mate closer.  _

 

_ “However you’re willing to give me. It is up to you, my love. Now shhhhh, let us sleep,” Lexa said, cuddling up to Clarke. “I love you.”  _

 

_ Clarke purred. “I love you, Lexa.” _

 

“Mommy, are you ok? You’re crying,” Madi said, putting her small hands on the Omega’s face. “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“No, no baby, you’re perfect,’ Clarke said, wiping away the tears. “I was just thinking. Did that Alpha say anything else to you?” 

 

“Yeah. She said she loves me and would love to get to know me. And also she said she loves you but to keep it a secret,” Madi said, covering her lips with her finger. 

 

“Well, I love you too Madi,” Clarke said, smiling. 

 

“Mommy, I have a question,” Madi said. “Do you know that Alpha? She told me a lot of stories about you.”

 

“Yes, I knew her a long long time ago. We used to be partners in battle.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what she talked about. She had a huge grin on her face too when you were brought up.” 

 

“What kind of grin?” Clarke asked. 

 

“One like this.” Madi smiled widely, showing her teeth. Since she was young, some were missing where she had fallen down or just fell out. But nonetheless, Clarke’s heart shook and broke again. Even if her brain wanted to deny, her heart knew it was impossible. Madi was Lexa’s child. And no one could say otherwise. 

 

*** * ***

 

“You’re going to keep the Last Breath wench and her spawn alive?!” A knight yelled in Lexa’s face, making the Alpha roll her eyes. 

 

A loud growl went out and the man was grabbed by his neck, slammed to the ground. 

 

“Do you not remember who saved you from the claws of the enemy? You yell her face?!”The boy said, growling hardly.

 

“Hey, do let him go. This man has just forgotten his place,” Lexa said. She looked deep into his eyes and he submitted, begging for forgiveness. “If I hear you or anyone else talking about the Last Breath girl or the pup, you will be hung. Do you understand?” 

 

Everyone in the room nodded. “Good, now all leave.” Everyone quickly left the room except the boy and Lexa. 

 

“You are nothing like you were when you had the name Commander. I used to look up to you,” He growled at her. “You should have slain him on the spot.” 

 

“Well, woe is me. But do not forget who saved you, Aden. You would have been slaughtered like all of the other nightbloods.” 

 

“You only saved me because I have the next. If it had been anyone else, they would be dead,” Aden said, huffing. 

 

“Do you think I do not love you just because Clarke has come back with my child? Aden, look at me,” Lexa said, watching the boy. He turned away, emotions seeping out ashamed. “Aden.” 

 

Aden turned his back, staring Lexa in the eyes. “Aden, you have been my child for 7 years now and nothing will change that. Not even blood. And if anything happens with Clarke or Madi, you will treat Clarke as you treat me and Madi as you would treat a younger sibling. Do you understand?” 

 

“ _ Sha, nontu (Yes, Father _ ),” Aden said. “It just…...makes me angry.” 

 

“What does?” 

 

“That she could have started a family after you. If I had a mate and they died, I wouldn’t be able to recover,” Aden told her. “It’s selfish.” 

 

“Is it selfish to want your child to have two parents?” Lexa said. 

 

“Well, no-”

 

“Is it selfish for you to want to find love again?” Lexa asked again.

 

“No, but it’s wrong to find another mate again. Mating is through life and death,” Aden said.

 

“What if your previous mate hit you or cursed at you? What if your previous mate abandoned you? Is it wrong then?” She said, raising an eyebrow. Aden was silent. “Well?”

 

“I see what you mean, I will not ask again.” 

 

“Good so now I have something to request of you. Fetch dinner for 4, you included. Once it is done, have brought to my quarters understood?” Lexa said, getting up from her seat. Aden nodded. She went over to him and ran her fingers through his dirty blonde locks. She kissed his forehead and went off, searching for Clarke. 

 

Soon, she found her scent, following it to a room. Lexa knocked on the door lightly and it creaked open. She went inside, searching around and smiled at the sight. Clarke was sleeping on the couch, Madi in her lap sleep as well. Her arms were protectively around the girl and the girl’s face was right on Clarke’s neck comfortably so. Lexa crept forward, careful not to wake them. Gently so, Lexa slides her hands under Clarke and lifted them with a light huff. She carried the two out of the room to her quarters down the hall. Lexa laid them on her bed and turned her back, taking off her outer clothing. Suddenly, there was a sharp nick on her neck and she chuckles slightly. 

 

“You did not change,” She said lightly, seeing Clarke out the corner of her eye. "And you remember I keep a blade under my pillow."

 

“Neither did you. What were you doing talking to my daughter earlier?” Clarke asked, not moving the knife from her neck. 

 

“It was before I knew what you told me. If I had thought she was Octavia's pup which I still do not, I would have not talked to her. Now, may I please take off my other boot?” Lexa said. Clarke moved away the blade and Lexa resumed her motions, back still turned. 

 

“You still cannot possibly trust me behind you,” Clarke said, putting the knife back under the pillow.

 

“I have and I will. Things may have changed for you Clarke but none for me. You are still that forceful, headstrong Omega who I loved those days.”  _ And who I still do love  _ but she kept that to herself. 

 

“What happened that day, tell me everything,” Clarke said and Madi mumbled, turning over on the bed. Her nose balled up but she relaxed, moving closer to the pillows. 

 

“After Titus shot me, I thought that I was dead. I woke up in the realm of the past commanders. They were all confused on why I was there and started to send me back. But by then, Titus had already taken the flame from me.” Lexa touched the harsh scar on the back of her neck. “After that, I was put in a cold room to fully die but Nico retrieved me. He brought me to Lincoln, Indra and her daughter Gaia. They took me away, to this place and healed me back into what you see now. The only reason I was left to die in Polis because Titus shot me on purpose. Yes, he was aiming at you but my injury worked well for him and everyone with him. With me gone, they could finally do what they wanted, destroy Polis. Tear down the image that I had made. And I was helpless to stop it. Because at the time I got there, everything was gone. I only managed to save one. A nightblood who had been injured and was close to dying. But after finding him, I also found you. And I couldn’t go to you because you were already mated to the Alpha. But if I had known that she was my pup, I would have never given up trying to get to you. Even when she told me you were dead.” 

 

“I still don’t believe that. I may understand everything else you said but not Octavia turning you away. Why would she do that?” Clarke asked. “Octavia has never mentioned you coming back or even you.” 

 

“She’s never liked me, I wouldn’t be surprised that she kept that from you,” Lexa yawned. “But enough about her. I understand that you are still uncertain about everything and I will respect that. I will tell Madi nothing about me unless you approve of it. But all I ask is that you tell me some things about her. Even if you don’t believe it, I know that Madi is my child and I would like to know about her. What’s her favorite thing to do? How has she adapted to life? Do you think she’s an Alpha or Omega? What’s her favorite color? Things even the furthest estranged parent should know.” 

 

“Her favorite color is red. She has this red jacket one of the servants made for her before they died and she doesn’t even take it outside. Too afraid it’ll get dirty,” Clarke said dryly. Lexa nodded. 

 

“What does she like to eat?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Um, fruit. All kinds except apples which I don’t understand,” Clarke said and Lexa chuckled. “What?” 

 

“I am allergic to apples. Maybe it’s fates weird way to say we’re related,” Lexa said, turning to face Clarke. Clarke turned away but Lexa turned her head with her finger. “Tell me what you’re thinking, please.” 

 

“If Madi’s your…...your child, your pup, then everything I built with Octavia…...is just gone. We only took each other's bites because we found out I was pregnant. It’s been 7 years and I still haven’t told her that I…..that I love her because I…….because I don’t. I don’t love her, even if I could force myself.” Suddenly Clarke was in Lexa’s arms and she was being held by the Alpha. “Lexa, I can’t…...seeing you just….” 

 

“You don’t have to say anymore,” Lexa whispered. “It’s ok  _ hodnes _ .”

 

Clarke pulled away, looking Lexa in the eyes and shaking her head. “No, you can’t I’m not…..I’m not ready,” She sniffled. Lexa nodded and was silent as she held the Omega. After a few minutes, Clarke regained herself and pushed away from Lexa, wiping her eyes. The Alpha waited silently, looking over her past mate. “Lexa, I have to tell you something.” 

 

“Anything,” She said, eager to know. 

 

“Madi was only been raised with Octavia. She knows of Alphas only like Octavia, she hasn’t been able to properly connect with Octavia through her whole childhood but I know she loves her. If Madi doesn’t choose to believe that you’re her sire, will you fight Octavia?” 

 

“I will only fight the Alpha if she hurt either of you. But….even if you worded it incorrectly, I understand what you mean. If Madi does not believe me, then I will not tear the girl away from the only family she knows. She would grow cold and harsh, much like me. I do not wish that of her future,” Lexa told her. Clarke nodded and wiped away a stray tear. “I will only say this. Give me a chance to show myself to Madi as someone who will be able to connect with her better than that Alpha.” 

 

Clarke nodded again and cleared her throat, “One more thing, what did you do with Octavia?”


	3. Alpha

“She's not dead if that's what you're asking,” Lexa said, watching Clarke visibly relax. 

 

“Then where is she? Somewhere in your dungeons?” Clarke asked. 

 

“No, I wouldn't risk my kingdom and people by bringing that tyrant here. Octavia is here she belongs, in Last Flesh territory. I only took you and Madi,” She explained. 

 

“The attack was you?” The Omega said. 

 

“No, I was not there. I have made new boundaries of my territory and soldiers saw you were too close. Called an attack. I was notified and told them to take you and your girl, not the Alpha.” 

 

“So she's just freaking out about me missing? What if she plans an attack?!” Clarke exclaims. 

 

“She won't. Your mate might be a torturer but she's not stupid. She will most likely send a messenger to set ransom for you,” Lexa told her. 

 

“Why do you all call her that? Torturer, murderer, Octavia’s never done anything like that,” Clarke tells her. Lexa dryly chuckles. 

 

“You’ve never noticed the things your mate does or does she keep you that trapped? It’s hard not to be a killer in this world but it isn’t hard to have a conscience. People are people no matter what they have done but she doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of that. If they aren’t Last Flesh, they are being slaughtered,” Lexa says. 

 

“That’s not true, Octavia isn’t like that. She’s never seemed bloodthirsty,” Clarke tells her. Lexa just nods her head. 

 

“I’ll take you to meet one of my men who survived her presence. But food will be arriving soon and I want you to meet someone of importance to me, again.” The Alpha stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. 

 

“Sorry I was late. It took them a while,” Aden said, walking into the room. Lexa took some of the plates from his hands and helped him set the table. Once they were done, they turned to Clarke. 

 

“Clarke, I’m sure that you might remember him but this is-”

 

“Aden. Of course, I remember him,” Clarke got up and walked up to the boy, taking a sniff. “You’re an Omega.” 

 

“Yeah, what of it?” He said defensively and Lexa hit his back parently. “I apologize, it is just awkward seeing you again.” 

 

“You got so tall, you’re almost Lexa’s height. But I thought you died in the takeover of Polis,” Clarke said confused. Aden shook his head. 

 

“Injured,” He said, raising his arm. There was a long jagged gash. “Lexa rescued me.” 

 

“Mmm, something like that. I nurtured Aden back to health and he has been with me ever since. He is my son now,” Lexa said. She put her hand on the top of his head and Clarke saw his eyes flutter just like Madi did with her. 

 

“How old are you now?” She asked. 

 

“16. Younger than you were when you met Lexa,” He said. Clarke smiled at him. 

 

“It’s just nice seeing you again. I just thought that all of the nightbloods were….” She drained off. Aden nodded, understanding. 

 

“I would have been another number added to that if not for Lexa,” He said, looking at her. 

 

“Make your plate, I will join you soon,” She said and he nodded, walking back to the table. 

 

“I never thought I would see him again. Everything in this kingdom is just….surprising,” Clarke said, looking away, brushing her eyes. Lexa looked down at her, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. 

 

“Yes, I would understand why,” She whispered out. Suddenly, there was a light tugging on the bottom of her pants and she looked down, seeing Madi rubbing her eyes and just waking up. 

 

“You’re the Alpha who said you were my sire right?” The girl said. “You know my mommy right?”

 

“Yes, I do Madi. I knew her very well,” Lexa explained. Madi looked over at Clarke. 

 

“Mommy, is there any food or are we not allowed to eat tonight?” Madi asked. Lexa looked in confusion and Clarke panicked. 

 

“Look, there’s food right there,” Clarke said. “And I want you to meet someone, he’s nice.” Clarke looked at Lexa and the Alpha called her son over. 

 

“Aden, will you kindly make a plate for Madi, please? Important stuff first, dessert after,” Lexa said and Clarke was surprised by her parenting. 

 

“Yes  _ nontu  _ (father),” Aden said and kneeled down to Madi. “If you don’t tell your mom, you can get dessert first.” Madi cheered. 

 

“Deal!” She said excitedly and followed Aden over to the table. Lexa turned to Clarke and her face turned serious. 

 

“Now what does Madi mean by not being able to eat tonight?” Lexa asked, staring at her. 

 

“Can we talk about this sometime else?” Clarke said. 

 

“Now Clarke. If you don’t wish for your daughter to hear, we can go out to my balcony,” Lexa said and Clarke nodded. They walked outside, shutting the door behind them. “Explain.” 

 

“Octavia hasn’t always been the best sire to Madi ok? Sometimes when she was mad or I didn’t do something right, she’d take it out on Madi to upset me,” Clarke explain. 

 

“Madi is younger than a pup for training and that Alpha put her hands on her? If I didn’t have a reason to kill her before, I sure do now,” Lexa growled, looking out on the kingdom. 

 

“She isn’t that bad. Sometimes she just can’t control her anger and me and Madi are in the way. She was like that in the beginning,” Clarke said. 

 

“Oh but when you first mated, she was sweet? Kind, did anything you wished? Loved Madi like a proper sire would?” Lexa said. “How long?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked. Lexa took her shirt and raised it, showing fading bruises. 

 

“This, how long and does she do it to Madi?” Lexa snarls. Clarke pushed Lexa away and turned her back. 

 

“She doesn’t hit Madi, she only looks her in her room for however long she sees fit. If she ever caught me taking her out, I got beat,” Clarke said. “It was never a lot, I promise. Just enough to mark.” 

 

Lexa’s voice broke. “To mark? To mark? She put your hands on you and I wasn’t there to…..” The Alpha choked back tears, raising her head, pushing them away. “Clarke, I know she’s your mate but I can  _ not _ let her live any longer. She starved my daughter and she beat my mate, the love of my life. This will not pass.” 

 

“What are you going to do? Storm her castle?” Clarke said in disbelief. 

 

“If I must, so be it.”

 

*** * ***

 

“Nothing yet!?” Octavia growled loud enough to make her guards shake. 

 

“No,  _ Haisidon (throne),  _ nothing. We haven’t been able to track any Ash Blood soldiers. They just disappeared,” The messenger said. Octavia growled again. 

 

“If they don’t appear, I will make you disappear. Get out of my sight!” She growled and the messenger left. “If you do find any sign of them, you will report back to me immediately. No excuses!”

 

“Yes,  _ Haisidon! _ ” They left the throne room and Octavia got up, grabbing the nearest thing and shattering it against the wall. 

 

“You being mad like this won’t help anyone. You won’t find Clarke any sooner,” She said, making Octavia growl more. 

 

“Shut up……. You have no understanding of my situation,” Octavia told her. She rolled her eyes at the Alpha. 

 

“I do actually. If she found Lexa then they will be no chance of bringing her back to us,” She explained. 

 

“There’s not a chance of her finding Lexa, it’s impossible. I can’t even find her,” The Alpha said and she chuckled lowly. 

 

“Perhaps you aren’t trying because you’re scared that she’ll kill you. You’ve always known that Lexa was stronger than you, a better Alpha.” 

 

“That’s not true and you know it’s not. I’m the better Alpha, I have the better kingdom, I have her mate,” Octavia growled. 

 

“You had her mate, you no longer do so Lexa is in the lead….again.” 

 

“SHUT UP ALIE, YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! YOU’RE JUST MEASLY SPY WHO DOESN’T KEEP A SIDE!” Octavia yelled. 

 

“Watch who you’re speaking to girl, I’m the one who made this kingdom. You did none of this yourself so don’t try to speak to me that way,” Alie hissed, getting into Octavia’ face and grabbing her cheeks. “Be a good girl Octavia and just do what I tell you ok?” 

 

“Get out of my face you bitch,” Octavia growled, pushing Alie away. She laughed lowly and slide something out of her pocket, sticking into Octavia’s arm. 

 

“Sometimes I forgot you have a mind of your own. I need to keep that under control,” Alie said. Octavia’s eyes hazed over and her face went blank. “Now what do I need you to do?”

 

“Find Lexa and bring Clarke back, I didn’t forget just because you drugged me,” The Alpha said, tearing the needle out of her arm. “Now if you excuse me, I have business to take care of.” Octavia walked off. 

 

“Bye-bye my wonderful little pup!” Alie called out and laughed just as Octavia was gone from sight. “Thought you won’t last for long.” 

 

*** * ***

 

After dinner had ended, Aden and Madi were passed out from too much playing. The girl was laying on Aden’s chest and he had a protective arm around her. It was getting later and later in the day and Clarke was getting more exhausted. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa asked, being able to see straight through the Omega just as always. 

 

“Why are you always asking?” Clarke asked back, rolling her eyes. 

 

“I do not feel like arguing with you Clarke, please just answer my question,” Lexa said again, looking over at her. 

 

“Can we talk or argue somewhere else? I don’t want to wake up Madi,” Clarke said. Lexa stood up, walking out of the room and Clarke took it as a sign to follow her. She was lead back into Lexa’s quarters, which was better than a teenage boy's room. Lexa closed the doors and looked towards Clarke. 

“We’re somewhere else,” Lexa said, crossing her arms. They stood across from each other, staring each other down. 

 

“Answer my question first and I’ll answer yours. Why are you always asking questions about me?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I just want to know how my mate was doing for the past 7 years. I thought you were dead and you weren’t and I’m curious. Plus I haven’t unlearned to listen to your silence,” Lexa told her. 

 

“Well, I thought you were dead too obviously. I want to know what you were doing besides building this kingdom and raising Aden,” Clarke said. 

 

“What would you like to know?” Lexa said. “You know I am always an open book to you.” 

 

“Was there anyone else since me?” Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head. 

 

“No, and there will not ever be. I fell in love with you and you only since 7 summers ago. You are the love of my life, Clarke,” Lexa said, voice unwavering and full of confidence. Clarke blinked back tears, looking away. 

 

“I forgot about you, why didn’t you forget about me?” She asked. 

 

Lexa took a deep breath, “Because somewhere deep inside me, I could feel that you were still alive or a part of you lived inside me. Perhaps it was seeing my mating bite that reminded me. But maybe it felt like I lost another part of me and this time…..this time I didn’t want to let it, you, go.” Lexa took Clarke’s face, tilting it up. “And you didn’t forget about me, you just got lost.” 

 

“Why couldn’t I feel you, even if you weren’t near,” Clarke said. 

 

“Because of your new Alpha. I am not mad at you for moving on, I did the same. She must have blocked me out,” Lexa told her. 

 

“It’s been 7 years.” 

 

“And it’s 7 years of me being in love with you. Nothing has changed for me,” Lexa said. Clarke whimpered when Lexa pulled her hand away, her body missing her touch after so long. She grabbed Lexa’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“I….I don’t...it’s Lexa..” 

 

The Alpha stepped closer, face to face with Clarke. She raised the Omega’s hand, kissing her knuckles. “I will not do anything that you will not want me to. I just urge to be close to you.” 

 

“Please just hold me. Please,” Clarke said, starting to cry. Lexa pulled her closer and held her mate, kissing her forehead. After a while, Lexa picked her up and moved them to the bed, pulling Clarke closer and hugging her tighter. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong,” The Alpha said, kissing her forehead again. 

 

“Do that again,” Clarke said. 

 

“Do what my lo…..Clarke?” She said, correcting herself. 

 

“Kiss my forehead please,” Clarke said. Lexa hummed and went to kiss Clarke’s forehead again, but this time finding her lips on much softer skin. Clarke’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo huh? Tell me what you think
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, send asks or messages, feel free
> 
> @pynkpink-prince


	4. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter and right before you read, I'd like to say something. I saw some discourse in the comments last chapter and why guys? Can't we all just get along and if you don't like this story, don't read it. I usually love Octavia but she's not the good guy in this. Accept that or leave, it's that simple. Anyway, enjoy and leave your opinions when you finish. Peace ;D

It was like two puzzles pieces being complete. Lexa’s hand were perfectly placed on Clarke’s hips. Clarke’s head up perfectly tilted up to meet Lexa’s lips just like they had done many times before. It may have been almost a decade but it felt like no time had passed. They stumbled over to Lexa’s bed, falling down as gracefully as they could. Clarke’s legs went round Lexa’s waist on instinct, pulling her body closer. Lexa moaned into her mouth and Clarke would do anything to hear that sound again. Sparks flew everywhere they touched each other like they were new mates again. Mates. Clarke’s mated. To someone that wasn’t her. In a snap, Lexa pulled away from Clarke, leaving her on the bed alone. 

 

“What? What is it?” Clarke said, sitting up to look at her. Lexa’s shirt was ripped where Clarke had gotten a touch too rough and she could see her abs shining in the moonlight. Her hair was ruffled and messy, not the neat braids it was once before. “Lexa?” 

 

“You’re mated. You have a mate,” Lexa said, panting deeply. “You’re mated.” 

 

“Octavia’s not…..I don’t love her,” Clarke said. “Please just-”

 

“Clarke, I can’t. We can’t make love tonight and have you leave for Octavia in the morning. You’re confused, you’re hurt, fine but you can’t tear me apart like this again. I want you, all of you and only you. That includes Madi. I want you to be my mate again but you can’t with Octavia’s bite on your shoulder still. You can’t,” Lexa said and Clarke could hear the tears in her voice. “You told me to give you time and I will. So we can’t do this no matter how much my bones urge for you. You have to decide, not your brain, your heart.” 

 

“Lexa, I don’t…….I don’t know who,” Clarke said, defeated. “How am I supposed to choose?” 

 

“You don’t choose, it’s your Omega who does. Who does she want? Who does she beg for? You need to figure that out before we do anything further.” Lexa took a deep breath and walked over to her dresser. “You can stay here for the night, I’ll sleep in my office.” 

 

“Lexa-” 

 

“Quiet. It’s fine, it will not be the first time I’ll sleep in there and not the last.” She grabbed some clothes out her dresser and went to the door. “Goodnight Clarke.” 

 

“Lex-” But the door was already shut. Lexa was gone. Clarke began to cry, weeping into the furs of the bed. She gripped them until her knuckles turned white just at the smell of the Alpha in the room. It lingered, it stalked. But it was gentle, it was warming, it was loving. It overwhelmed her but in the best way possible. Clarke couldn’t do this, she couldn’t handle it. It was tearing her apart inside. The more she cried, the more useless it felt. Crying for herself wouldn’t do anything, Lexa was right. She had to figure out who she wanted. Because if she didn’t, she’d be left with nothing.

 

*** * ***

  
  


Lexa was everything Octavia wasn’t but everything she was. Clarke woke up in the morning, feeling comforted, calm and safe. If she were home, in Octavia’s room, the Alpha’s scent was haunting, like pain would come at any moment. It was noon now and Aden had woken her up for lunch. It was weird, she’d usually be awake by now. Aden stepped out of the room to let her change and Clarke saw some clothes on the bed. She picked them up and smelled them on instinct. Lexa. She felt her knees buckle and braced herself on the bed. Even if she was in the room where Lexa slept, her scent was dull and stale. Controlling herself, Clarke changed, holding her breath as she put Lexa’s shirt on. She walked out into the hall and Aden was still waiting for her, messing with his dagger. 

 

“Ready to go?” She says and Aden drops the dagger, stumbling. 

 

“Do not,” His voice squeaked. “Don’t scare me. But come on Lexa’s waiting.” They began to walk down the hall and Clarke took a sniff at Aden. 

 

“Do you have an Alpha?” She asked, making him jump again. 

 

“No, no what are you talking about? I’m unmated, I don’t have a mate,” He said, straightening himself up. 

 

“You don’t need to be mates to be someone’s Omega. I was with Lexa for months before we mated. Who’s the lucky Alpha?” She asked again. Hairs on the back of Aden’s neck rose. 

 

“You can’t tell Lexa, please. She’d kill her, I know it,” Aden said, pulling Clarke into a spare room.

 

“I won’t, you have my word. What’s her name?” She said. Aden took a deep breath. He crossed his arm and tapped his wrist. 

 

“Bhear. She’s an Alpha like you said and once a day, I sneak out before Lexa wakes and I go see her. She gives me something that’s scent marked and I wear it for the day. Lexa never notices and I want to keep it that way but Bhear wants to tell her and it’s freaking me out,” Aden says. 

 

“What does this Bhear look like and what does she do?” Clarke asks, feeling like she’s parenting Madi but just at an older age. 

 

“She’s in her 19th summer. She had the most beautiful red hair that flows down her back and brightest green eyes that manage to stare into me even if I’m lying. Her voice is gruff but calm and she’s never gotten cross with me. She’s an archer in training, wanting to be in the army even her mother is against it. She comes from a family of bakers originally,” Aden tells her. 

 

“I heard your description and she sounds like a nice girl but Aden, she’s 19. You’re 16,” Clarke said, sternly. “You weren’t joking when Lexa said she’d kill her.” 

 

“That’s not the reason and she’s only three years my elder. There’s a law on those matters,” Aden explained. “The age of legal approval is 17, yes but I act older than my age and Bhear hasn’t tried anything inappropriate with me. She desires to wait for Lexa’s approval.” 

 

“She’s smart too. But why does Lexa hate her?” Clarke says, confused. 

 

“Because they got into a fight once, over me. 2 years ago, Bhear was wild and unruly, out of control. Her father had just died so she was lost. That’s when I first met her, she tried to woo me over and succeed. Lexa didn’t like that because I was 14 and she was turning 17. There was blood, broken noses. Lexa forbad me from ever seeing her again but a year later, she enrolled in training for the army and regained herself. She came to me one night, begging for my forgiveness and I gave it to her. She’s never acted that way ever again,” Aden told her. 

 

“Wow, that was a rollercoaster of emotions. But if I were your parent along with Lexa, I would see where she came from,” Clarke said. “If Bhear has changed like you said she did, I wouldn’t understand why Lexa wouldn’t give her another chance.” 

 

Aden faintly smiled. “I think we’ve been here too long, we should go before Lexa send out a patrol.” 

 

“I agree, lead the way,” Clarke says and smiles. They begin to down the hallway until they reach the outside. “May I ask where Madi is?”

 

“With Lexa, playing and talking,” Aden says. “Lexa knows about her skin, she put her special clothing on.” Clarke sighed in relief. Outside, Clarke heard loud giggling and laughing. She turned a corner to see Madi on her back, giggling loudly. Lexa was tickling her and they both had identical smiles on their faces. 

 

“You gotta say the word right and I’ll stop,” Lexa laughed out, still tickling the girl. 

 

“It’s hahaha!” Madi squealed in joy. “It’s  _ dulasai! _ ” 

 

“Wrong,  _ dulasei (honest) _ ” Lexa said, correcting her but still tickling her. 

 

“ _ Dulasei! _ ” Madi shouted through laughter and Lexa pulled away, letting the girl catch her breath. 

 

“You’re so mean! How am I supposed to learn?” Madi said, playfully hitting Lexa on the stomach. Lexa laughed heartily and it oddly reminded Clarke of the way her father used to laugh. 

 

“Tickling is a good method Madi, it teaches you,” Lexa says, laughing as the girl climbs on her chest, trapping her on the ground. “Is this your defense?”

 

“Mhm, Mommy taught it to me,” Madi said, crossing her arms and sitting on her chest firmly. “No one can move me.” 

 

Lexa quickly moved and held Madi by her stomach, carrying her over to the table. The small girl laughed joyously and squirmed, trying to break out of her grip. Lexa eventually let her go once they reached the table and Madi ran over to Clarke, grabbing onto her legs. She stuck her tongue out at Lexa and Lexa did the same. 

 

“Hey, mommy, mommy,” Madi said, causing Clarke to lean down. She pulled Clarke’s ear over to her mouth. “She’s goofy.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Yes she is but let’s eat now huh? Got to get your energy up,” Clarke said. She lifted Madi to her seat and the four of them sat in a square figure. Aden was across from Madi, next to Lexa and Lexa was across from Clarke. The older blonde Omega tried not to look into the Alpha’s eyes, ashamed of what she did the night before. 

 

“What took you?” Lexa asked.

 

“Me and Aden were just talking. He needed me to explain some Omega things to him,” Clarke said before the boy could speak. He silently thanked her with his eyes. 

 

“Hmm ok. If I recall correctly, your heat is coming up right Aden?” Lexa said, causing him to choke on his food. 

 

“There’s a child here,” He said, blushing. “That’s indecent to talk about in her presence.” 

 

“I haven’t talked about heats or ruts with Madi yet but even if I had, does it look like she’s paying attention?” Clarke questioned, tilting her head towards the girl. She had her knife and fork in her hands, playing with them as if they were dolls.

 

Aden sighed in embarrassment. “Fine and yes, it’s starting soon.” 

 

“Will you be spending it with that girl?” Lexa asked, side-eyeing him and smirked when he choked on his food again. 

 

“What, how...how did you know?” Aden asked in awe. 

 

Lexa laughed, “I’m your parent, boy. I know that you haven’t stopped seeing her since I forbid her from you. I also was told by a guard that you were sneaking out in the morning and followed you once. I believe it was a few months ago that I talked to her and she explained everything with a genuine apology. After a firm talking to with her parents, I allowed her to see you.” 

 

“I….I don’t know what to say. Are you mad I kept going without your permission?” He asked. 

 

“I was at first. I didn’t know she changed and if I could trust her or not. But she seems like she has learned and Aden if you feel for her the way you say you do, I will allow you to keep seeing her,” Lexa said. “You’re almost an adult, you can be making your own decisions.” 

 

“Why do you know so much about this?” Aden asked. “I mean, when you two first met, it was rocky but you got along quickly. Bhear and I have had bumps.” 

 

“You forget that Clarke wasn’t my only mate. I was in Bhear’s position when I was your age, with Costia,” Lexa told him. 

 

“Oh, I forgot. Maybe you’re right,” He said and continued eating. Lexa ruffled his hair and looked over at Clarke who was staring at her. The Omega quickly looked away, stuffing her cheeks with food. As they ate it was nice, peaceful. Lexa had laid out a 2-course meal for lunch, some bread, dip, and cheese at the start, finished with warm sandwiches and soup. Clarke’s stomach was full but in a calming way. She usually had to rush with her meals and she hated it. She never had time to enjoy the favor not that it was much. Spices didn’t seem to exist in Last Flesh. 

 

“Mommy?” Madi said, pulling on Clarke’s sleeve. 

  
  


“What is it, sweetheart?” Clarke said, looking down at her. 

 

“I have a bad feeling in here,” Madi said, pointing to her head. 

 

“You have a headache?” 

 

“No, something bad is coming,” Madi said and Clarke and Lexa both tensed. 

 

“ _ Blaken bisamin (black beastmaster), Osir don a imfou (We have a message), _ ” A guard said, walking up to her and bowing. Lexa nodded. “ _ Em is hir, in the haihefa rum. (She is here, in the king room. _ ”

 

“Get my coat,” Lexa said, standing up abruptly. 

 

“What is it?” Clarke and Aden say. 

 

Lexa grabs her mask, putting it onto her face. Her eyes go dark and a large black coat is put on her. “Your Alpha, she’s here.”

 

*** * ***

 

“You took something that’s mine!” She roared, her voice echoing through the room. Lexa watched her sternly through the mask, her hand on her sword. 

 

“I took nothing that belonged to you because they can’t be owned,” She said, watching the tone of her voice. Staying stoic always worked with the younger leader. 

 

“They’re mine and I demand to have them back!” She yelled, pacing and looking at Lexa. “Give them back!” 

 

“You yell like a stubborn child who got their toy taken. In no way a leader at all,” She said, raising her chin higher. 

 

Octavia growled loudly. “I will kill you!” 

 

“I’d like to see you try girl,” Lexa said, her voice stretching throughout the room without raising her voice. “You think you can storm into my castle, into my presence and scream at me for something that not yours. You are very  _ very  _ mistaken.” 

 

“Give me Clarke!” Octavia yelled. “She’s mine! She’s my Omega!” 

 

“Lower your voice!” Lexa yelled back, leaning forward in her seat. “You scream for no reason. Maybe if you had asked like a polite child, I may have considered your….request.” 

 

“Request! You act so high and mighty but you left Clarke there on her lonesome while you faked your death! What kind of Alpha are you!?” Octavia yelled. Suddenly, Lexa was in her face, her sword drawn on Octavia’s neck. 

 

“You are the one who denied me my mate. I spent years thinking she was dead and you didn’t think I’d get the first opportunity to get her back? You are again,  _ mistaken _ .” Lexa put her sword back in its sheath and was face to face with Octavia. But more like face to shoulder, Lexa was taller after all. 

 

“Clarke des anything I say, I bet you if you brought her to me, she will gladly go along with me. There won’t even be hesitation,” Octavia said. 

 

“We will test your theory,” Lexa said. “Clarke! Madi!” The two came in, walking past Octavia to stand near Lexa. “You heard the conversation if we must call it that. Now you must choose between me and this  _ Alpha _ .” 

 

Octavia growled at her tone. “Clarke, make this quick so I can kill her in a hurry. I have other places to be.” 

 

“You can’t force me to decide like this. I’m not a pet,” Clarke kept a strong grip on Madi’s shoulders, she could smell her daughter’s fear. 

 

“No, you’re not. You’re human like the rest of us but your mate doesn’t seem to think so,” Lexa said, regaining her control and the infliction of her tone. Octavia was fuming, anger boiling by the second. 

 

“Why aren’t you making this easy Clarke. We all know you are picking me,” Octavia said, looking over at her with steely eyes. Clarke looked deep into them, smelling her scent and fear enlisted in her heart. Her brown orbs stared into her soul and Clarke wanted to run to safety. But luckily, that wasn’t far. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Clarke walked over behind Lexa, both of them guarding Madi. 

 

“What!? What!? Clarke, I provided for you and that hellspawn for the last 7 years! You betray me like this?!” Octavia yells. Madi whimpers, covering her ears and wanting to cry. 

 

“Stop! You are scaring the girl you call your daughter!” Lexa yelled at her. 

 

“I knew she was never my daughter, she doesn’t even look like me. Ever since you found us that day, I knew, I knew that Madi wasn’t mine, it didn’t make sense from the start,’ Octavia said. “But that doesn’t even matter, you did this. You broke apart my family, my plan! Everything would have worked if you hadn’t come along!” 

 

“Even if I ruined your life, you can do nothing about it, nothing. Killing me or even trying to will start an all-out war and you know it. Just leave Octavia before your Alpha is hurt anymore,” Lexa said. “You’re not worth the sacrifice.” 

 

“I challenge you!” Octavia screamed just as Lexa and Clarke turned away. “To a fight, a battle to the deaths! You and me, no weapons. Just us and our wolves.” It was a last stitch effort and they all knew it, 

 

“Fine, If you want to waste your life trying to prove some idiotic point and to get revenge, so be it. But now, I want you to place something in your mind. Your last words.”


	5. Lies and Miscommunications

A crowd had surrounded in the field. Lexa was prepared and unarmed, wrappings around her fists. She had on light armor, just in case the younger Alpha rushed her. She’d make this quick, not wanting to humiliate the girl any more than she had done herself. She just can’t lose her cool. If she did, she might kill Octavia and even if the fight is to the death, it was unnecessary. Lexa could feel Clarke’s eyes on her, burning holes into her back. The Alpha had no choice but to do this, even if it was idiotic. Octavia had come into her home, disrespected her and her family. Normally, it would be unforgivable but Lexa had grown soft over the past years. She really just wanted to end this war. 

 

Octavia was snarling and the warriors she brought with her were hooting, cheering her own. Lexa knew that Octavia wanted to shift but she was determined to keep this fight as humans only. Couldn’t risk anything with people this close. Suddenly, Lexa was grabbed by the back of her collar and dragged back, off guard. Behind her, Aden and Clarke were glaring at her. They looked identical and it made Lexa’s heart ache. 

 

“I have to do this, no amount of stares will stop me,” Lexa said, mostly looking at Clarke. “Aden, go make sure Madi is safe, please.” The boy stuttered but sighed, walking off back towards the castle.

 

“Octavia’s going to kill you, she hates you!” Clarke exclaimed, fear building in her voice. 

 

“She will not get the chance,” Lexa said, making sure her wrappings were tight. 

 

“What if she does? You have a whole kingdom to take care of and she’ll just gain control of that if you’re gone!” Clarke said. 

 

“Octavia will not kill me and I won’t even let her get close. I will incapacitate her and take her to my dungeons. There’s been enough death already,” Lexa said. She went to turn away but Clarke grabbed her arm. “Clarke.” 

 

“Please just be safe. I can’t lose you, again,” Clarke said, looking deep into her eyes. Lexa’s features softened and she nodded, heading back to the field. Lexa knew she would get hurt, she was ready for it. The Alpha rolled her shoulder, hearing them crack satisfyingly. She was ready. Lexa looked into Octavia’s eyes and that was all it took for the girl to run at her. In an instant, the guards went around the crowd, keeping them from any harm. Clarke had push through the crowd that had tried to rush to the front. 

 

Lexa had her fists up, guarding her face. She was easily dodging Octavia’s punches as they flew but also watched as they retracted back to her body. She could already tell the younger Alpha was unraveled with the way her hands were clenched too tightly and her body was stiff. The Alpha swung some more, lunging at Lexa. Lexa hooked her ankle around Octavia’s, taking a chance to quickly but hardly punch her in the stomach. Octavia was stunned so Lexa hooked her cheek with her right hand, causing her to fall to the ground. Octavia quickly got back up, kicking Lexa in her side. Lexa grabbed her leg before she could pull it back. She pulled her close and lifted her, slamming her to the ground. Octavia wheezed, coughing as the air was blown out of her. 

 

“Let it go, Octavia,” Lexa said, stepping away from her. “A point has been proved even if it’s not yours.” 

 

“I’ll,” Octavia started, getting up on one knee. “Kill you!” She charges at Lexa who jumped out of the way, elbowing her in her back. Octavia cried out in pain, hitting the ground. Lexa straddled her back, putting her arm around her neck and pulling one of her arms back with her free hand. “Get….off...me!” 

 

“You started this Alpha, I do not want to be the one who finishes it. Do you yield?” Lexa said, keeping her hold throughout all of Octavia's struggling. 

 

“Never! Not to you!” Octavia said. She kicked her leg back, knocking Lexa in the back of the head, stunning her. Lexa’s hold broke and Octavia scrambled out of the way, jumping at Lexa. She knocked her off her feet on the ground and started beating her face in. Clarke cried out in horror, watching more and more blood come from Lexa. But suddenly, Lexa’s hands went up, doing her best to punch and push Octavia off her. She got her off and grabbed Octavia’s shirt, punching her the face multiple times over, each time harder than the first. Blood mixed with the dirt on the ground and clumped over their bodies. Lexa wrestled Octavia into a similar position as the first but tangled her own legs with Octavia’s. 

 

“Do….you….yield?” Lexa strained. Her arm was twisted around Octavia's neck, ready to snap it if the Alpha went on any longer. “Stop this…..madness.” Octavia struggled and squirmed, trying to break out of her grip but it was no use. Lexa had her just where she wanted her and there was nothing she could do about it. Octavia looked around, furiously, still trying to see a way out. There was none.

 

“I yield…..I yield!” Octavia yelled. Lexa let go of her and got up, spitting out the blood that was building in her mouth. 

 

“Good. Now leave and I want to hear no more of this war, no more death! What is the point, why can we not leave in harmony!? Trades, common currency, sharing explorations! Do you not want what’s best for your people?” Lexa yelled at her. “This is nonsense.” 

 

“Your people stole everything from mine!” Octavia yelled as she got up. “My people, my brother, best friends! You think I won’t be mad? That I won’t start a war to get them back?! That’s nonsense.” 

 

“I did nothing to your people or Bellamy. They have been where they started during all of this, in Arkadia,” Lexa said back, huffing. “I have not touched them, they are their own.” 

 

“That’s…….that’s a lie! I heard you killed Bellamy, that you stabbed him in the chest! His blood is on the sword you carry around!” Octavia yelled. “And I will avenge him!  I will avenge all of them.” 

 

“STOP!” A loud, very very familiar voice yelled out, shutting the crowd. “Octavia, stop this craziness!” They broke through the crowd and two faces shocked through her system. “Please.” 

 

“Yeah, why’d you think we were dead in the first place? Only thing I’d die of is an explosion.” 

 

Octavia fell to her knees, staring at them. “Bellamy? Raven?” 

 

*** * ***

 

The five of them sat in a meeting room, staring at each other. Clarke and Octavia both had a look of shock and despair on their faces. 

 

“You’re a day late,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes at Raven and Bellamy. Raven knocked her fists sideways and Bellamy rolled his eyes, smirking. 

 

“Could have told us that, I don’t know, you had Clarke back,” Raven said, crossing her arms. 

 

“Why do you think I sent for you?” Lexa asked. Raven just flipped her eyes. 

 

“How are you alive?” Octavia said, staring at her brother. “I saw you die.” 

 

“You saw an explosion in Polis. You heard screaming but I didn’t die. Neither did Raven,” Bellamy said, staring back. 

 

“But….where have you been for 7 fucking years? If you didn’t die, you surely disappeared,” She said, trying to understand. 

 

“During the fall of Polis, me and the group I was with got split up. Murphy, Abby, Raven, and others. I was incapacitated, to say the least,” He raised his left arm, showing that half of it was missing. “It got trapped and they had to cut it off, I passed out.” 

 

“They who?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Lexa. She was already carrying someone on her back and she saw me. After it was cut, Lexa got me out of there and we left. Soon when the fires ended, she took me back to Arkadia. We all got fixed up. I survived that battle because of her,” Bellamy explained. 

 

“What happened to Arkadia?” Clarke asked. “My mom?” 

 

“Arkadia was moved just as this war started. Lexa wanted us to move within our borders to protect us. And during that…” Bellamy looked at Raven with a sad look. 

 

“Clarke, we got attacked trying to escape and mama griff…..Abby didn’t make it. We buried her as soon as we could,” Raven said. Tears built up in Clarke’s eyes. 

 

“I knew how much she meant to you Clarke and I gave her an honored burial. She saved so much of our people, she deserved it. Abby was a good woman,” Lexa said, putting a hand on her thigh. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. She can’t be, she didn’t even…...she didn’t even meet Madi yet. She said she’d always meet my pup,” Clarke said, crying. She clung to Lexa, sobbing hard. “How’d she…..how’d she die?” 

 

“I don’t want to tell you this,” Raven said. “IT’ll only push us further away.” 

 

“Raven please, I have to know,” Clarke sobbed. She took a deep breath. 

 

“As we were traveling, there was an ambush. Soldiers from Last Flesh. Abby was shot down with an arrow protecting some kids,” Bellamy cut in. “Last thing that she said was about you. She knew that you were pregnant and wish you good luck with Lexa. She also apologized for being so cold when you first mated. Abby said she loved you and will always will.” 

 

Clarke shot up and went to the window, looking out. Her chest jerked as she held in tears, shaking her head. Lexa came up behind her and she ran into her arms, crying heavily. She clutched Lexa’s shirt, making her knuckles turn white. They were all silent until Octavia broke it. 

 

“Why’d you choose to come here? You could be with Last Flesh, part of my kingdom instead of being oppressed here,” She said. “Under  _ her  _ rule.” 

 

“Octavia. You don't know how many of our people your soldiers killed. So much blood and bodies, sometimes children. And for a petty feud.” 

 

“You said Last Flesh attacked you,” Clarke said. She looked at Octavia, into her eyes. “You killed my mom.”

 

Octavia rolled her eyes, “You think I’d remember something that long ago even if it mattered? If they would have joined my kingdom instead of her’s, she wouldn’t have been killed.” 

 

Clarke ran at Octavia, tackling her. She started beating her face until Bellamy and Lexa pulled her off. 

 

“Calm down, Clarke, calm down. She’s not worth it, she’s not worth it,” Lexa whispered to her and Clarke began to cry again, trying to disappear. Regret filled her and she wanted to tear off the mating bite the monster gave her. 

 

“Lexa, what’s the fastest way to get rid of a mating bite?” Clarke asked, her voice cold and callous.

 

“Don’t you do it, Clarke,” Octavia growled. “I’ll kill you if-” There was a loud thump and Octavia was on the ground, knocked out. Raven stood behind her with a sedative in her hand.

 

“I’ll take her off your hands. We need to talk,” Raven said. “Bellamy, can you get her?” 

 

“Yeah, sure I guess.” Bellamy lifted his sister over his shoulders. He walked out of the room and Raven put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“If you ever want to talk, we’re gonna be in town for a few days. Even if it’s been a while, you’re still my friend Clarke, hell like my sister. It’s nice to see you.” Raven smiled slightly at her and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

 

Lexa and Clarke stood in silence as Clarke continued to cry. The Omega was trying to get closer and closer to Lexa, trying to block out the world. The Alpha lifted her up and Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist. Lexa carried Clarke to her room, laying her down on her bed. Clarke won’t let Lexa leave, clinging to some part of her. The Alpha sighed and let it happen, laying next to her. Clarke snuggled to her, sniffling away any remaining tears even if she knew there was going to be more. She needed to be surrounded by Lexa, Lexa was the only person who made it better. Lexa blocked it out, Lexa made it safe, Lexa made her safe. She couldn’t do this anymore, to either of them. She moved her head up, looking Lexa in the eyes. They were cold and hard, unfeeling.

 

“Answer my question, how do you get rid of a mating bite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking something with Raven and Octavia for her redemption, maybe. Thoughts?


	6. The Road To...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff-full chapter. Appropriate situation fluff though.

Clarke lied awake, staring at the ceiling. She knew that she was protected her but she didn’t feel that way. Even if Octavia was locked away from her, there was an uncertainty that hung in the air. And it was all because of a mating bite that burned on her shoulder. It was a scar that stained her skin each second she lived with it. And there was no one there to comfort her. Madi wanted to sleep with her new best friend, Aden and they were in his room. Lexa…...Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa yet since this afternoon. They were having lunch together until the Alpha was called away, not to be seen yet. Clarke was still staying in her room, just as a precaution but it wasn’t the same as having her around. No matter how long it had been, seeing her, talking to her, touching her, she still couldn’t believe she was back. It was still a shock to her, not to mention her Omega. 

 

Clarke could tell that her pheromones and wolf had been off the charts since she had seen Lexa again. She felt like an 18-year-old mating for the first time. Either Lexa’s sly laughter or her presence just being around her, it was like she had been in heat. She had let it get a hold of her the one night she kissed Lexa. And that kiss was everything that it had been years ago. Lexa’s lips were softer now but her hands were still callus and rough, grabbing at her body. The Alpha’s gentle push forward, chasing Clarke’s lips if she pulled away. Her head still couldn’t wrap around how Lexa pulled herself away. It was magic. 

 

“ _ Branwoda mokskwoma! Hakom taim ai as klin som ezi, emo mes op! (Foolish worms! Why when I ask something simple, they mess it up?!)” _ Lexa snarled, announcing her presence in the room. Clarke quickly turned around but the Alpha didn’t acknowledge her. “ _ Ai souda du ething micelf! (I must do everything myself!)” _

 

“Lexa?” Clarke said, making her jump. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I apologize, Clarke, I did not mean to wake you or Madi,” Lexa said, looking at her slightly. 

 

“Madi’s not here and you didn’t wake me. What’s going on?” Clarke asked, sitting up. Lexa took a deep breath and turned to face the Omega. 

 

“I was speaking to my council. Yes, I rule these lands alone but my council is there to inform me on certain matters. After the days ago with Octavia, I told them to send a sentry or messenger out to Last Flesh to inform her counsel on her whereabouts. They did not and now the Alpha’s kingdom is threatening to break down my walls. I must make a decision on to let Octavia go or keep her in my dungeons. But if the idiots had listened to me…. _ osir wod not be in disha sich (we would not be in this situation). _ ”  Lexa huffed, “I asked them one simple thing, they do not listen.” 

 

“What will you do?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I am not sure, I am too exhausted to think. I have been running around since noon, trying to get a hold of things. I just wish to sleep,” Lexa said, rubbing her eyebrows. Clarke looked at her with concerning eyes. “Do not worry, I won’t be sleeping in here. I will move into my office, just grabbing some things.” 

 

“No Lex, you don’t have to sleep in there. This is your room, your bed. I’ll sleep in the office,” Clarke said. 

 

“No, I will not have you sleeping on a couch,” Lexa grumbled. 

 

“You’ve been sleeping on a…...Lexa, your back,” Clarke said, reaching for her. A while back, before they had first met, Lexa got a bad back injury resulting in a tattoo covered scar.

 

“I am fine Clarke. Just haven’t been getting as much rest as normal,” Lexa said, stretching her shoulders. 

 

“Let me give you a massage,” Clarke offered and Lexa side eyed her. “I’m serious. I feel bad for making you sleep in your office on a couch. Please.” 

 

“You do not have to. You are welcome to just sleep,” Lexa said. 

 

“Let me, Lex, please. All you have to do is lay down and relax. I’ll do the rest,” Clarke said. “Come on.” 

 

“Clarke, I do not think this is a good idea,” Lexa said. 

 

“Please, you’ve….help me so much already, I just want to do something for you even if it’s this small,” Clarke said. She made large puppy dog eyes at the Alpha and Lexa sighed, giving in. 

 

“Fine. Oils are in the washroom if you wish to use them,” Lexa said. “It is dark so I will light some candles.” Lexa got up for the bed and lit a candle. She went around the room until most of them were lit and the room was lit enough. Clarke had got two oils from the bathroom, remembering the scent of them from Polis. Lexa called them Violet and Rose. Her favorites. 

 

Lexa had laid out on the bed, shirt somewhere scattered in the room. She was breathing lightly, her eyes closed like she was sleeping. Clarke sat next to her on the bed and Lexa’s eyes fluttered open, looking back at her. The Omega rubbed oil on her hands, covering them thoroughly. She lightly touched Lexa’s back hesitantly, making them both flinch at first contact. After readying herself, Clarke gripped the muscles of Lexa’s back rubbing her thumbs over her skin. Lexa groaned lowly at the pressure, shuffling her leg. Clarke continued to rub Lexa’s back, applying pressure everywhere she felt a knot or tense. She looked up at Lexa and saw the Alpha biting down on her pillow. Clarke moved her hands down and pressed on the small of her back and Lexa bit down on the pillow harder, her eyes twitching closed. 

 

“Why are you quiet?” Clarke asked, making Lexa open her eyes. 

 

“I did not wish to make you uncomfortable with my sounds,” Lexa said. “I’ll try to be more silent.” 

 

“It’s fine Lexa. I offered so it’s fine if you’re….local,” Clarke said, at a loss for words. Lexa hummed, pondering it. 

 

“If you say so Clarke,” Lexa said, humming. Clarke continued to massage Lexa, pressing her knuckles into nooks of her back. The Alpha was still holding most of her sounds back but Clarke heard high, feminine sighs or groans of pleasure as she worked her way back up. Clarke pressed both of her thumbs down on her mid-spine and Lexa cried out, gnawing on her pillow.  

 

“What? DId I hurt you?” Clarke said panicked?

 

“No, no. It just felt nice,” Lexa said. “If it disturbed you, you can stop.”

 

“No, just surprised me. I’ll keep going, you still have a few knots left,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. The Omega went on rubbing and pressing on her back and muscles. Lexa squirmed and wiggled somewhat uncomfortable as her back stretched. Soon, Clarke finished and wiped her hands off. Lexa sat up and rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck. “Are you um…..staying with me tonight?” 

 

“Do you wish for me too?” Lexa said, looking at her. Clarke’s heart pounded in her chest, looking at the Alpha before her. Her chiseled stomach glistened with runoff oil running from her back. Her shoulders were stable and strong, like a column holding up the world. Her chest was lifting and setting down gentle like a wind blowing through flowers. She was the impiety of beauty and strength, wrapped up in one person. Her Alpha. “Clarke? Are you ok?”

 

“I uh, am fine, fuck I’m fine. Yeah, I want you to uh stay here. I can’t sleep alone right now,” Clarke said, flustered and blushing. Lexa nodded. 

 

“If you wish. But first I will bath, you may get settled if you like,” Lexa said. She went over to her wardrobe and grabbed some things, heading into the bathroom. Clarke heard the water run for a moment and then it stopped followed by subtle splashing. Clarke sat on the bed, getting on her normal side by instinct. She moved under the covers and curled into a ball, waiting for Lexa to come back. Her Omega was longing inside, whimpering for her to come back but Clarke couldn’t tell her that. Lexa told her that she wouldn’t do anything until the mating bite was gone for good and Clarke understood. Even if it killed her inside. She feared that Lexa didn’t want her anymore and Clarke would understand every part of that. She wasn’t a good Omega, let alone a good mate. She was told multiple times that she was unruly or disobedient and even if Lexa never said any of those things, Clarke felt that she meant it. But she couldn’t make herself as her. 

 

“What is wrong Clarke?” Lexa said, making the Omega jump from her thoughts. 

 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine, just thinking,” Clarke said. Her back was facing Lexa but she could still feel the heat warping off of her. “Are you ok?” 

 

“I’m fine, just tired. I wish to sleep as soon as possible,” Lexa said, sighing. 

 

“Yeah me too and Lexa?” Clarke said an incline in her words.

 

“Yes?” Lexa answered, tiredly. 

 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered. “Thank you so much.” There was no answer so Clarke turned, facing the now sleeping Alpha. Her face was gentle, showing off how young she still looked even with the added time. Just how Clarke remembered.  She raised a weary hand and rested it against Lexa’s cheeks, rubbing her face softly. Tears bunched up in Clarke’s eyes as emotions rushed out of her. But she couldn’t let them out, no matter if she wanted to. Clarke buried her face in a pillow and silently sobbed herself to sleep, thoughts echoing in her head.

  
  


*** * ***

 

Madi was cuddled to her chest, sleeping soundly. She ran her fingers through the girl’s hair and she tried to get closer to the Alpha. Lexa hummed in contentment but winced at the retching sound coming from the bathroom. Grounder ways of getting rid of a mating bite are harsh and somewhat cruel. Days of herb treatment to force your wolf to let go of your previous mate. You must be in the constant vicinity to people close to you and absolutely no contact with your previous mate not that anyone would want to be around them if they’re going through this process. For now, Lexa had limited Clarke to only her, Madi and Aden. The Omega had reluctantly gone along, hoping it was for the best. Lexa turned when she heard the bathroom door open and looked at Clarke. 

 

“I hate this,” She said, nose stuffed and voice thick. “It feels like I’m sick without being sick.” 

 

“It’s your wolf getting rid of anything and everything dealing with that Alpha. My healer said it will only last a couple of days,” Lexa said. 

 

“Lexa, I’m so tired of throwing up. I can’t even keep a meal down for more than 45 minutes.  I know it’ll be worth it in the end but it’s so annoying,” Clarke said. “And it feels like it’s not working. I can still feel her around me, in me. Her scent is stalking me.” Her hands were shaking and her voice was unstable. Tears started to drop to the floor and she turned away from Lexa. 

 

Sensing something was wrong, Lexa shuffled back from Madi, putting a pillow in the spot where she was and the girl cuddled it instead. She got up and walked towards Clarke, careful of her scent. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Lexa asked. Clarke hesitated before nodding and Lexa laid a soft hand on the small of her back. “Can I hold you?” Clarke nodded eagerly and Lexa took her in a hug, kissing her forehead. Clarke took a deep breath in of Lexa’s scent and exhaled shakily. Everything she was thinking about Octavia was gone as she breathed Lexa in. Her hands scrambled to hold Lexa closer, hiding her face in the Alpha’s shirt. Soon, muffled talking came from Clarke but Lexa couldn’t pull back. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Don’t……..not worthy,” Clarke mumbled and pushed back, crying again. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve this. You waited for me for 7 years and I moved on as soon as I could. I didn’t think when I mated Octavia, I just wanted someone again. I wanted someone to make me feel like everything would be fine and I would be ok. But no one will ever make me feel like you did, as you do. I thought I loved Finn and I loved Octavia, but I’ll never love anyone as I love you. I’m not worthy of your care, your hospitality. You should hate me, you should be cursing me to a life with Octavia, you should even take my kid away but you let me have everything that I shouldn’t. I’m not a good mate, I’m not a good mom, I’m not even a good Omega. I’m worthless and will always be but you will do everything in your power to make me think that I’m not. Lexa, I don’t deserve you, I will say it over and over again. I’ve done so many things to harm you and your people. I don’t know why you want to stay with me, let alone in love with me.” 

 

They were silent as Clarke cried, shaking in Lexa’s arms. Lexa continued to rub Clarke’s back until her cries calmed and she stopped shaking. Lexa tilted Clarke’s head up and looked into her eyes, laying the palms on her hands on her cheeks.

 

“Clarke Griffin, you are my Omega. You are my mate, the mother of my child. Do not ever think that you aren’t worthy of me, never. You just existing….does so much for me. Without you, I would have given up the day I got shot. But for some reason, I lived. I stayed alive because of you. Everything on this earth happened because we were meant to be together. Madi is proof of that. She is the perfect child of an imperfect pair and I wouldn’t haven’t any other way. You are healing from years on top of years of abuse. I don’t expect you to be ok for me right now, or even ever. But through that all, I’ll always be your Alpha, always.” 

 

Clark hiccupped through tears, looking up at Lexa like a child who’s hurt themselves. 

 

“Mommy,” A small voice said from the bed. Clarke tried to hide away her tears as fast as she could and Lexa pulled her hands away. “Why are you crying? Did she make you cry?” 

 

“Yes baby but they're good tears,” Clarke said, kneeling down to Madi. “Good tears.” 

 

Madi looked from Clarke to Lexa back to Clarke. “Hey you, big Alpha!” She stared at Lexa. 

 

“Yes, Madi?” Lexa said, smiling. 

 

“Please protect my mommy from Octavia. She’s scary and she hurts her,” Madi said, staring into her eyes. 

 

“Ok Madi, I promise.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes. “I promise I will protect your mommy against anything or anyone that tries to hurt her or you.” 

 

Madi grinned widely and hugged Lexa’s legs. She moved over and grabbed Clarke’s legs, pulling her closer as well. Lexa picked up the younger girl and wrapped both of them in a tight hug, taking a deep breath as she held them tight. “I will protect you, forever and always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hard writing this chapter because the chapter I wrote before this got a comment about the note I put. The note was talking about redeeming Octavia with Raven and I won't since you guys said not. But the comment was someone saying that I should have all the things that happened to Clarke happen to me and that was too far. Just leave a comment, nicely. That comment really really blew me off my style and sort of freaked me out. I apologize for being late with this.


	7. Healing

It was haunting and the air was frigid. Water echoed, dripping throughout the corridor and into the cell, an ambiance surrounding them. It was dark only lit by lanterns in the leading hall and the sun from outside was shining in through barred windows, down onto their backs and her face. 

 

She didn’t want to be here but she had to be. Everything in here was telling her to run away, to escape and hide but she has to be here, had to. It had been over 3 weeks since she was tied up in here and it looked like the same cell but all of them looked similar anyway. The submissive Omega in her told her to cower in fear but the small bit of Alpha in here told her to stand her ground and be strong. And Lexa standing next to her reinforced that. 

 

“Do not make it harder for yourself Oktavia,” Lexa said, her accent emphasizing her name. “Just tell them.” 

 

Octavia was tied to a supporting column her arms around the back and her legs were tied. She had a black eye given by her own brother once they couldn’t get her under control. There was no other way, she almost killed a guard. Her clothes were drenched with water and next to her was a spilled cup, signaling they were trying to at least feed her. 

 

“Never. My warriors aren’t weak like yours are. They follow my rule and they will kill at my word,” Octavia said, struggling in her constraints. Lexa sighed, rolling her eyes through her mask. 

 

“This war is over, you have lost and you are under my watch. Call off your men,” Lexa said, rougher than before. 

 

“Never. Last Flesh will stand until it’s the last person and even then, we won’t roll over like pitifull Omegas,” Octavia growled. 

 

“Countless people will be killed unless you do something!” Bellamy said, looking his sister in the eyes. “What happened to you? Why are you like this?” 

 

“Because over the years, I grew stronger while all of you grew weaker. Quiet in the face of danger, in the face of a threat. You could have a sword to your neck and still not know that they were stronger,” She growled. “I’m disappointed in you, Bellamy. You used to be a strong Alpha, someone I looked up to. Now you’re just a sad excuse for an older brother.” 

 

“Do not listen to a word she says Blake. Years of torturing people and killing others have changed her and molded her into something barely less of a monster,” Lexa snarled, glaring at her. 

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m not here and like you’re higher than me. You’ve killed too, you’ve slaughtered. You are just like me but I have the extra incentive,” She said. Lexa flexed her hands and took a deep breath. 

 

“Just call them off. This war is no longer for a cause. We can coexist in peace,” The Alpha said. 

 

“She’ll never have that,” Octavia whispered. 

 

“Who’ll never have that?” Clarke said, butting in the conversation. “Who’s she?” 

 

“An old enemy of your ex-mate,” Octavia said.

 

“Who,” Lexa demanded. “What is her name?” 

 

Octavia laughed, “You have no right to demand me around, I answer to no one.” 

 

“Tell me who the woman is, what does she smell of, why are you working with her,” Lexa said, pulling a stool and sitting in front of her. 

 

“Why should I tell you anything?” Octavia said. “You’ve already stolen everything from me. My mate, my brother and if I tell you, my kingdom. I have more pride than that.” 

 

“Your kingdom and your life will be stolen if you don’t tell me who she is Octavia. Now it not the time for games!” Lexa yelled. The younger Alpha was silent, looking away. Lexa grabbed her shirt, pulling her up. “Tell me!” 

 

“Fine, fine, since it’s so hilarious seeing you like this. Alie and she’s a Beta right? I’m not sure, her scent smells artificial,” Octavia said, shrugging. Lexa dropped her and sat back on the stool. 

 

“She decides to unearth herself, that snake. What have you been doing for her?” Lexa questioned, staring at Octavia. “And do not play games with me because my patience is very little.”  

 

“Simple things, here and there. But I know that you don’t expect me to tell you her plan right? I’m not an idiot,” Octavia chuckled. “You’ve might have taken everything from me but you’ll never have my pride.” 

 

“And that pride will get all of Last Flesh killed!” Lexa growled. “Alie is not a force to mess with, do you understand?”

 

“Alie’s nothing. I am not a force to be messed with, that’s why you should free me. I might even give you a mercy killing,” Octavia growled. Lexa huffed, getting up from the stool. She rubbed her face aggressively and looked back at Octavia. 

 

“Fine, if you won’t tell me what she wants, you can tell me where she came from,” Lexa said. Clarke saw something glisten in the older Alpha’s eyes, signaling that she had a plan. 

 

“How am I supposed to know, she came out of-”

 

“Nowhere,” Lexa finished and Octavia looked at her skeptically. “Continue.”

 

“Whatever. Alie came from nowhere and told me that-”

 

“She could give you anything you wanted. A kingdom, a new mate, happiness,” Lexa said again. “And wait, something else. Bringing your mate back huh? Lincoln?” 

 

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM!” Octavia screamed. “THERE’S NO WAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!” 

 

“Yes, I do. I lost my mate too. A few months after that when I was emotional, Alie appeared. Promised me anything I wanted, including Costia back. And I only believe her because of a trick she plated on my mind.” 

 

“Bringing the flower back to life,” Octavia whispered, coming to a recognition. “It was dead and suddenly it wasn’t.” 

 

“Yes and bringing the dead back isn’t possible either but I still believed her. I had just become Commander and if it wasn’t for the flame,” Lexa said, touching the back of her neck longingly. “I would have been killed along with everyone else. Alie is a trickster not to be trusted. If you worked with her any longer, you would have been dead and your kingdom ruined. Not to mention all of your men dead.” 

 

“No…...no you’re lying to me! You’re all lying!” Octavia screamed. “Alie would never, she’s done nothing but help me!” 

 

“She’s done nothing but help herself. She’s been using you,” Lexa told her. 

 

“No! No, she hasn’t!” Octavia yelled. “Get out, all of you get out!” 

 

Lexa looked at Clarke and Bellamy, signaling them to leave. “Think on it, Octavia. If you are as smart as you say, you’ve known all along.” 

 

*** * ***

  
  


Clarke was outside, looking down at the town. The wind flew past her face, making her hair float and she wasn’t worried that she was on a 100-year-old balcony. Rumors of what it was like there was nothing compared on what it actually was like. Ash Blood was nothing like she had thought. Children ran around, playing happily while soldiers trained in an area all by themselves. It was almost like Polis but in a way that Clarke knew Lexa would lead it alone. Her dream of peace. People were allowed to do and be whatever they wanted. 

 

It was different to say that least, settling. It gave Clarke a sense of ease. There was a sound behind her and she turned around, seeing Lexa shutting the door behind her. The Alpha had a platter of food and gestured to the table. Clarke faintly smiled at the Alpha and sat in front of her.

 

“I heard you missed lunch so brought food. Bread, meats and some wine,” Lexa said, giving her a plate. Clarke grabbed some things and took a bite of the warm bread. 

 

“Did she say anything else?” Clarke asked and Lexa sighed. 

 

“Not much. Tried to insult me more of course. Too angry to speak about anything with Alie,” Lexa told her. “I can’t believe she’s back.” 

 

“Why did she leave if you don’t mind me asking?” Clarke asked. “I mean, I’ve never even heard of her.” 

 

“Alie is a cunning, manipulative Beta. She has no feelings except the ones about herself. When I first became Heda, she appeared to me one night. It was after a battle and my warriors were resting. I was alone, staring up at the stars and she spoke. Saying things that applied to me. Things that I didn’t even realize about myself. It felt like she knew me but she was just watching me for a while. She talked about my family, how she knew that they died in a fire and I was raised by Anya and her mother. Then she told me I could be the strongest Heda that ever lived. To a young Alpha barely in her 17th summer, I went along. For 4 years, Alie ran everything that I did. Wars that were fought, who I put into my council, things of that sort. It was like her word was true, I was becoming a legend heard around the tribes.” Lexa took a paused and gulped down most of her wine.  “I found Costia and I believed that I didn’t need Alie anymore. Unknown to me, Alie sent Costia into Azgeda and the rest was history. Alie then told me a story that she could bring Costa back to me if I went along with her word. So I did for 2 more years. After I turned 23, things about her started to come into the light. She started to demand things that were not of my nature. Killings of a whole tribe was one of them. I told her no, yelled and she turned completely. Saying that I was nothing but a puppet to her efforts,” Lexa said, clutching her wine cup. 

 

“What was her effort?” Clarke asked, intrigued. 

 

“Power. And death. Alie…...Alie was born of the mountain,” Lexa admitted. 

 

“What? How is she living out here like this?” Clarke exclaimed. 

 

“Drugs. Injections. I followed her once, the night I cast her out, into a bunker of sorts. It was far larger than anything I’ve ever seen. Lab equipment, tools and such were everywhere. She discovered me after I saw her inject some type of liquid into her neck and she lashed out. I defeated her in battle and told her to never come back. I would have killed her if she hadn’t mentioned Costia. I stalled, hesitated and she got away. I regret that day,” Lexa said and finished off her wine. 

 

“Wow. That had to be a few months before we came down?” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. 

 

“I just turned 24 when you landed. My 31st summer winter is arriving soon. About 2 weeks,” Lexa said. “But enough about that, we will deal with it when it comes.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. What will you do about Alie?” The Omega said and Lexa laid back on the chair, stretching her arms over her head.

 

“I am not sure. I’ve been talking with Bellamy and Raven about if war arrises and what they would do to help,” She said. 

 

“About Bellamy and Raven, are they….”

 

“No, no. Raven is mated with Indra’s daughter Gaia and Bellamy is with his mate, Echo. They have two pups,” Lexa told her. “One of them is named...Clarke.” 

 

“What?” Clarke said, tearing up. “He named…”

 

“Bellamy thinks of you as a sister. When they had her, we still believed that you were dead. That is what Octavia told us,” The Alpha said. Clarke abruptly stood up, walking over to the railing. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she began to sob. Lexa came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. The Omega quickly hugged Lexa, clinging to her. 

 

“He named his daughter after me,” Clarke whimpered. “His firstborn.” 

 

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed, rubbing Clarke’s back. “I am not sure what Octavia had told you after the years but you have so many people here for you. Madi, Aden, Raven, Bellamy-”

 

“Me.” “You,” They both say at the same time. Clarke pulled back and looked up at Lexa. 

 

“I still don’t understand why you held onto me for this long,” Clarke said and more tears came from her eyes. “I mean I….I almost forgot about you.” 

 

“Almost. That means that you did not. I lived in you that you lived in me. I never stopped loving you Clarke and I don’t think I ever could. You’ve changed me so much in brilliant ways. They will never leave me,” The Alpha spoke. She raised Clarke’s hands and kissed her knuckles softly, the Omega barely feeling it. “I might never know how you feel but…..I love you, Clarke. I love you and everything, everything that comes with you. Madi and her troubles, your troubles, your trauma. I want to heal you, I want to make you better. And I will do everything, everything to make that possible. Even if it means you no longer want me and want to move on completely, so be did. I just want you as ok as you can be.” 

 

Clarke choked on her sobs, her nails digging into Lexa’s hands. She tried to get closer to the Alpha, needing to feel her warmth. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, Lexa, I  _ need _ you, I need you so much. I can’t be without you any longer,  I can’t. I know that O’s bite isn’t fully gone but I can’t. I want you, I want you so much,” Clarke cried. “I can’t live without you, I know it. I want to be here, with you. I want Madi here, I want her to grow up with you as her sire and Aden as her older brother. I don’t want to go back, I never want to go back.” 

 

“You won’t. Clarke, I would never send you back there, with her. Nor you and Mad will ever have to worry about her again. Never have to worry about being beaten, going a night without food. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe as long as you wish to be here,” Lexa said. “I promise you.” 

 

Clarke cried harder and Lexa held her closer, rubbing her back and taking deep breaths in of her scent. After a while of standing there, holding each other and basking in each other’s presence, Clarke spoke. 

 

“Lexa….take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I need a week to revamp my writing juices. I'll try to get back to a chapter a week at least. Have a good day/night/afternoon/morning! Take care of yourselves guys, gals and nonbinary pals!


	8. Naturally

“No,” Lexa said, dropping her arms from Clarke’s shoulders. 

 

“What?” Clarke said, feeling her heartbreak. It was like everything she was waiting for, hoping for left her alone, stranded. “Why?”

 

“I will not…..take you while you’re like this. You need to heal, to regather yourself. You’re not in your right mind. Clarke, you are hurt and you are just trying to find that next thing that will temporarily stop it. You need to permanently stop it. To fully, completely heal,” Lexa said. “And making you my mate now will only stall that healing.” 

 

“I….I don’t,” Clarke sighed. 

 

“I know and you need to know what you really want before you go around like this. I want my Clarke back. I want the Clarke that stood up for what she believed in, the Clarke that fought for herself and defended what and who needed it. Not the Clarke that Octavia beat you into. It will take the time you just have to have patience,” Lexa said. “This does not mean I will not love you and care for you as I have before, I will but I will not mate you until you are healed. Until you can stand in front of Octavia and even if she jumps at you, you will not flinch. I want you back, the _real_ you and _this_ …...this is the way to go about it.” 

 

Clarke stood alone, trying to wrap her thoughts around what Lexa said. She knew everything the Alpha was saying was true but she wanted it the easy way. There was something in her that didn’t want her to fight but something else, something stronger fought past it and forced her to nod through tears. She leaned forward, almost collapsing on Lexa’s chest but the Alpha caught her. Lexa put her arms around her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. They stood together for what felt like a lifetime until Lexa sighed and pulled back. 

 

“As much as I’d like to stay with you, I have to go to a meeting. My council is still being ignorant and foolish,” Lexa said, looking down at her. 

 

“Take…...take me with you,” Clarke hesitated. “I missed going to your meetings and if I’m to be your mate one day, I wish to know what you’re dealing with. We used to work through these things together.” 

 

“That we did. I’ll tell Aden to watch Madi, maybe allow her to look at some of his past studies while they’re at it. You get ready, I’ll come back once I’m done,” Lexa said. She smiled at Clarke and Clarke weakly smiled back. The Alpha kissed her forehead and they went back inside, Lexa leaving. Clarke went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair went far past the small of her back and was matted together due to her neglectfulness. Her face was somewhat dirty due to her refusal to bathe. Clarke sighed and started a bath. While it was heating, Clarke’s eyes met shears on the counter and she picked them up. Octavia liked her hair long, she said it made her look beautiful and hide the chubbiness of her face. Lexa was indifferent to what Clarke used to do with her hair, she just wanted to the Omega to be comfortable. 

 

_ This is not what they want from me….it’s what I want from me _ . 

 

Clarke picked up the shears and held them to her hair, taking a deep breath as the sound of the cut filled the air. Her hair dropped to the ground with a barely audible thump and Clarke felt a wave of relief come over her. Why hadn’t she done this sooner? Clarke cut until all of her hair was above her shoulders, barely below her ears. It was uneven but it was unique, just like she wanted it before. Clarke ran her hands through it, the excess hair falling to the ground. She smiled at herself in the mirror, genuinely pleased with her appearance. She looked back towards the bath, seeing it was full. 

 

Undressing, Clarke stepped in the hot water, her bones aching pleasurably at the feel. She let herself soak, laying her hair back in the water, allowing it to swallow her head. Clarke held herself there for a moment and sat back up. A small breeze went over her and she grinned to herself. After a few more minutes, Clarke grabbed the bottle of soap and began to wash. She shuttered, recognizing the smell. Lexa, she used this soap. Something in her warmed at the thought of sharing the same smell as the Alpha. Made her feel closer to her. After she washed, she grabbed the shampoo and washed the dirt from her hair, leaving it light and clean with a scent of lavender and honey. Clarke finished with conditioner, leaving her hair fluffy and airy like it was in Polis. 

 

Clarke got out of the bath, draining it and wrapping up in a drying fur. She left the bathroom and went to the closet, carefully looking through clothes. Lexa told her it would be a while until clothes her size would be available. She picked out some loose pants and a shirt, tying the pants to her waist with a ribbon. She took one of Lexa’s coats and put it on, finding herself at home in the furs. Suddenly the door knocked and Clarke jumped, off guard. 

 

“C-come in,” She said, finding her voice. The door opened, showing Lexa. She was in full gear, including her mask. Her eyes wandered Clarke up in down. 

 

“It’s time,” The Alpha said and stuck her hand out to Clarke. It was an invitation and Clarke didn’t know if she was ready to take it. She looked up to Lexa’s eyes and walked forwards, heading out the door. Behind her, unknown to her, Lexa smiled under the mask, seeing bits and pieces of herself slowly but surely show themselves. 

 

*** * ***

 

“Outrage, absolute outrage! You were spouting nonsense about Octavia at first but now this,  _ bisamin (beastmaster) _ ?! A woman from the mountain?! It’s been years since its fall!” The leader of the outsiding armies yelled.

 

“Exactly! And no one from the mountain survived! If it is her if she even exists, how could she be alive?! No Mountain Men can breathe our air!” The leader of the inner military said, getting the rest of them riled up. 

 

“Silence!” Lexa yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room. “I know this woman, she tried the same thing with me before  _ slipen of Polis (Fall of Polis) _ . She is cunning, she is enticing but most of all she is unknowingly evil. She appears as a regular woman but she has hidden skills. I believe Octavia’s word on this matter because I have been through it but I managed to get out of her grasp in time.” 

 

“What will we do if she is as powerful as you say she is? She can manipulate any of us correct?” The merchant leader asks? Clarke looks around the room as the leaders. 4 of them in total and Lexa had briefly told her who they were. 

 

Marcison, leader of the guarding armies. He was in control of who entered and exited the territories. Wyvin, commander of the inner military as Lexa explained it. She was in charge of the guards in the cities of Ash Blood and the guards that protected her and Lexa at all times. Tirybrin, the merchant leader. They were in charge of trade between the cities and had scouts in markets in each city. They were also in charge of food management and made sure it got to places that needed it first, then the markets. And last, Icarus, the leader of welfare and protection. He and his groups made sure the cities were all protected and the walls were never vulnerable. 

 

There were only four of them but Clarke was already overwhelmed. 

 

“If you are smart, you will not let it happen. But for now, all we need to focus on is that she has absolute control of Octavia’s army. She will act but will want to make us uneasy but not doing it immediately. We need to prepare as soon as possible, I will take no chances. If you are affiliated with her or are too scared to take charge, you will be replaced by someone more capable and trustworthy,” Lexa said. “The factors will be split in two, one part lead by me and the other…..lead by my partner, Clarke.” 

 

“What?” Clarke said in surprise, standing from her seat. The leaders shared her response. “Me lead? In the state, I’m in?” 

 

“Yes, I know you are more than capable,” Lexa said, looking into Clarke’s eyes through her mask. “Anyway, Icarus and Tirybyn, you will answer to Clarke. Marcison and Wyvin, you will answer to me as always. There will be no major movements today but in the following days, be prepared. Marcison and Icarus, have your warriors on high guard 24/7. Allow them to take shifts of course. Wyvin, be on the lookout for spies. They’ll look like Last Flesh warriors, out of their element here. Understand?” 

 

Icarus stood and exclaimed loudly, “But  _ bisamin (beastmaster), _ I cannot answer to her! She is-”

 

“Understand?” Lexa said again, growling more this time. He nodded and looked at Clarke, glaring as he sat down. “Good. You are dismissed, relay this message to your groups but not the citizens. I will do that at a later time.” 

 

The four left and Clarke turned to Lexa, glaring at her. The Alpha lifted her mask, smirking at Clarke.

 

“Why are you putting me in charge?! I can’t handle this, two armies or groups or whatever, under my word,” Clarke exclaimed. 

 

“Yes you can,” Is all that Lexa said. “I know you can.” 

 

“You don’t know me! You only know the past me and that, She’s dead! The past is gone, I’m not strong like that anymore,” Clarke said. Her hair bounced just under her ears and Lexa smiled more, finding it adorable. “Quit smiling at me, none of this is funny.” 

 

“It is because you think you are weak, that Octavia made you weak,” Lexa said causing Clarke to raise her eyebrow and frown. 

 

“THat’s the point! That’s why you won’t mate me, I’m too weak. And if you won’t mate me, how does that make me eligible to lead two parts of an army?!” She screamed.

 

“I won’t mate you because you are broken, hurt. You are not weak Clarke, you are stronger than you’ve ever been,” Lexa said and the Omega looked at her quizzingly. “Octavia might have hurt you but you’ve always been strong. Maybe it wasn’t for yourself but you had someone who needed to rely on you. And she made you stronger than I ever could.” 

 

“What does Madi have to do with this?” Clarke questioned. “She’s just a child.” 

 

“Your child. You had her, you raised her and taught her everything you could. And guess what? You did all of that, alone. It takes an Omega with the heart of a God to raise a pup alone, especially one like Madi. Her illness, her trauma and yours? You are more than strong enough to lead a part of an army, you’re strong enough to lead a whole army!” Lexa stood and went fact to face with Clarke. “Just because you are hurt and are healing doesn’t mean you aren’t the strongest, most beautiful Omega I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You are a strong mother and you will be a strong leader.” 

 

Lexa reached forward and Clarke tried not to flinch as she laid her hands on Clarke’s cheeks gently. “I know you can do this and if you decide you can’t, I will take over. And if right now, you genuinely believe that you are no capable, I will revoke my statement. But please tell me either way,” She whispered and kissed Clarke’s forehead, making both of their hearts flutter. Lexa pulled back and looking into her eyes for her response. 

 

“I will, I will take it. I’ll do my best to lead them, I promise but I don’t know if I can,” Clarke truthfully admitted and Lexa nodded. 

 

“That is fine. I wasn’t sure either when I started this kingdom but I know it was a good choice. And I know you leading them is another one.” 

 

Clarke went to respond to Lexa’s words but a loud banging was on the door, surprising them. 

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Are you in here? I wanna see you!” A joyful voice said and banged on the door again. Clarke smiled and rushed over, opening it to see a guard in place of her daughter. “Up here, Mommy.” Clarke looked up and laughed, seeing Madi on the shoulders of the man. He gently lifted her and placed her into Clarke’s arms, smiling at them. 

 

“Where’s Aden?” Lexa asked the guard. 

 

“He said that his mate stole him away and that this guy could protect me. He’s very nice, sire,” Madi said and smiled toothily. Lexa grinned back at the name and thanked the guard, sending him back to his duties. 

 

“Madi! Do you know what you just called Lexa?” Clarke said, looking at her daughter concerned. 

 

“Well, she’s my sire, right? That’s what you two and Aden say,” Madi says. “Is is she not my sire? Do I have to go back to Octavia?” 

 

“No,” Lexa said abruptly. “Never, you never have to go back to her. I promised I’d keep you and your mommy safe and I stand by that.” 

 

“So you are my sire? A sire takes care of a family, that’s what mommy says. Octavia was my sire and now you are,” Madi said. Lexa and Clarke look at each other, trying to find a way to explain to the girl. “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

 

“Well Madi, you are technically right but a sire is an Alpha or Beta who is the mate of your mommy or daddy. My mother...Abby,” Clarke says brokenly, “Was my sire.” 

 

“Did your daddy mate another Alpha? Is that why she’s not your sire anymore?” Madi asks. 

 

“No love, Abby is gone but she’ll never stop being my sire or mother,” Clarke says and Madi looks more confused. Lexa sighed and took charge. 

 

“Madi listen, you have to be a big girl to understand this. Are you a big girl?” Lexa says, looking in her eyes.  

 

“Yeah! I’m a big girl like you and Mommy!” Madi says cheerfully. Lexa can’t help but smile. 

 

“What your Mommy is trying to say is I’m your sire. Octavia was never your sire, she didn’t share blood with you,” Lexa says. 

 

“I share blood with you?” Madi questions and Lexa nods. 

 

“Yeah. We share blood and that’s why I’m your sire. And a true sire never, ever hurts their pup or mate, ever. If you grow up and be an Alpha, you will never hit your pup or mate, understand? It’s bad, really really bad,” The Alpha explained to her. Madi nods, starting to understand. “Now I want you to tell me what you got from that.” 

 

“Ok!” Madi said enthusiastically. “You are my sire because we share blood. Octavia isn’t my sire because we don’t share blood and she hurt me and Mommy. Mommy’s sire is gone but she’ll never stop being her sire. Is that it?” 

 

Clarke smiles at Lexa who smiles at Madi, “Yes dear, that’s it,” The Omega says to her. “Your sire is better at explaining than I am.” 

 

“Yeah, you get confusing at times Mommy but I love you anyway.” She made grabby hands at Clarke and the woman leaned forward, taking her daughter in her arms and hugging her tight. 

 

Lexa watched the two and her heart did flips inside her chest. She smiled, loving the sight. Madi managed to squirm a bit loose from Clarke’s grip and looked at Lexa, making grabby hands at her. Lexa was surprised, looking at Clarke. The Omega looked back and forth at them and then nodded, smiling at Lexa. The Alpha hesitantly walked forward but found herself wrapping her arms around the two. Her wolf howled in delight, finally one with her pup and Omega. They hugged for a small bit until the door abruptly opened, showing Aden. 

 

“Oh, I interrupted. Sorry, I’ll just leave,” He said, going to close the door. There was a whimper in his voice and Lexa found it immediately. 

 

“Aden, you are a part of this family, you will join us,” She said and saw him raise his head with excitement. 

 

“Really?! I mean….really?” Aden asked. 

 

“Yeah, really,” Clarke said to him. She stretched her arms and the boy walked into them, smiling and purring. 

  
They were a family, a true family and Clarke’s Omega had never been more relaxed in the past 7 years.  _ She _ had never been more relaxed. It was like a ray of sunshine splashed on them, giving them a moment of true, natural love. And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took me a while. I just lost one of my uncles and I'm out of it and might be for a while. Sorry if the next few chapters are late. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed peps, until next tem!


	9. Merchant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. Had a hard time writing this but here you go. Enjoy!

Lexa’s office smelled of oak and there’s a was a slight breeze coming from her open window at the edge of the room. It was being naturally lit by the sun coming through a window on the roof which was reinforced by what seemed to be metal bars. The rest of the office was made out of stone, but it had been overtaken by trees and vines growing in from the outside and from cracks in the floor. Just as the rest of the castle. It was calm, peaceful. All except the overwhelmed shouting from the inside.

 

“You did what?!” Clarke yelled in surprise. Lexa looked down at her with a smug smile on her face. The Omega was in shock, still trying to grab onto what Lexa had told her a few seconds ago. It was impossible, improbable and straight up stupid. They were in her private quarters, preparing to start prepping for Alie. 

 

“Promoted you to war chief,” Lexa said. “You act like you didn’t hear me clearly.” 

 

“No no no, I can’t! I can’t be war chief, that’s way higher than any of the people who are leading the factions!” Clarke yelled. “Plus they don’t trust me, Lexa, what if something happens?”

 

“They do trust you, Clarke, at least most of them. But do not worry, they won’t dare disrespect you if I’m near or not,” The Alpha told her again. 

 

“But war chief, Lexa, it’s such a big responsibility. I have way more people to watch over now,” Clarke said, coming down from her surprise. 

 

“No, you have the same as yesterday. No more or less Clarke. I only made you war chief so they would have to obey your orders without questioning you. They even voted for it,” Lexa said. “Most were in favor.” 

 

“Most, you you keep saying most Lexa. What do you mean by most?” She askes, looking up at her. 

 

“Icarus is ignorant...to say the least. It seems no matter how many years passed and how long you’ve lived down here, he still doesn't trust Skaikru,” She tells the younger woman. “But I have handled him and so have the others. If he is caught saying something that is not respectful or is making comments at you, he will be sent to me.” 

 

“Why not just put someone else under me? You can handle him,” Clarke says. 

 

“Yes but so can you. I know that you do not believe it but I am helping you by putting an idiotic man under your command. You can force him into place as you’ve always done,” Lexa said. “And if I have gone too far with any of this, tell me. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“It’s just…..I haven’t been in control of a group or army in so long. I wasn’t even second in command with Octavia, nor third. What if I forgot how to assert what I’m trying to say or what should happen?” She asks, leaning on Lexa’s chest. 

 

“I know that you know Clarke. If you didn’t, would you have been shouting at me a moment ago?” The Alpha questions and Clarke looks up at her. 

 

“No, but I know that you wouldn’t hurt me. You’ve never have, not in that way at least,” Clarke admits. 

 

“Yes, so the ones that answer to me and to you will not lay a hand on you because they know I will not have it,” Lexa said. She lays her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “I promise you, as the mother of my pup and leader of my family, you will not be hurt.” 

 

Clarke turns so her ear is on Lexa’s chest, listening for her heartbeat. It was steady and strong, unwavering unlike hers. 

 

“I don’t know how you do it, especially like this. Traitors that could be everywhere, your own leaders not wanting to listen to the person you put in charge. It like Polis all over again,” Clarke said. 

 

“Maybe so but one thing I have here that I don’t have in Polis. I have the power to take absolute control. At any time in any situation. It might sound like it could be chaos but it’s smart. I have no flamekeeper to instruct me or corrupt me. I am allowed to lead with the thoughts that I think best. But if I get too headstrong, there are back up rules. The faction leaders. Yes, I can shut them out of control if I want to but their immediate followers in their faction do not answer to me. They answer to their leaders and if their leader says that I have lost my mind and I’m out of control, they can cast me down.” 

 

“That is complicated,” Clarke sighs and Lexa laughs. 

 

“Yes, maybe so but it works. Better than Titus and his trainees,” Lexa said. Clarke nodded, taking deep breaths of Lexa’s scent. A few more minutes passed and she looked up at the Alpha. 

 

“We have to leave soon huh?” She asked and Lexa nodded. “Ugh.” 

 

“Yes, I know. But tonight we’ll have a large dinner. Aden is bringing Bhear and she would like to meet you. Seems that they have news,” Lexa said and Clarke smirked. 

 

“Aren’t you afraid of what it could be? What if he’s pregnant?” Clarke questioned and Lexa shook her head no.

 

“Neither of them would do that, I know it. Now get ready, we must go,” Lexa said and they separated. Lexa tied on her sword and grabbed her mask, putting it on her head. But before she slipped it onto her face, she leaned down and kissed Clarke on the forehead lovingly. “Take this. It is a just in case but I’d like to know you’re protected if you ever get separated from your guards.” 

 

It was a small dagger with a black blade made out of glass. The handle was stone and it had chain marks on the hilt. The dagger was sharpened to a splitting point where the slightest force could break skin with ease. The sheath was a dark blue leather with a scarf that she could tie around her hip. 

 

“I remember how to use this, some. Need a refresher course in self-defense,” Clarke joked and took it, tying it to her hip and under the waistband on her pants.

 

“Don't worry, that’ll be tomorrow,” Lexa said. Clarke smiled widely and Lexa laughed. “Come on, come on, we need to go.”

 

*** * ***

 

First was Tirybyn. Simple enough, it was only trade routes and food management. Similar to what she did in Arkadia. Lexa also helped by telling her the basics of what they needed from the merchant leader. Secret new places to transport food, water and materials. They both knew Alie was tracking and watching them so they needed to be extra careful. 

 

Clarke was rushing around with Tirybyn and their advisories, going over potential routes with them. It was pretty easy for her to come up with safe ones to go. The opposites of where Alie would send troops. They still had to be careful though, Tirybyn suspected spies within their group because recently resources have been going missing. A large chunk of them. It was varying from clothes and silk to weapons and food. Tirybyn didn’t want to tell Lexa in case of the traitor running off before they’re found. 

 

It stressed out Clarke not telling the Alpha not being able to tell her but Clarke felt it was for the best. Lexa already had to deal with two parts of the factions anyway, she didn’t need a traitor on her hands right now. That, Clarke could handle. And she would. 

 

“ _ Wormana (war chief),  _ allow me to go over the places we have had in mind. There are 4 trails that we can take,” Tirybyn said, laying out a map on the table. “I know for a fact that the traitor is not in my faction so we can openly discuss it here.”

 

“Hm ok but place guards outside, only from your faction, in case that they are listening in. You and your trade is a major point in this oncoming war and we need to make sure that nothing interferes with delivery or export,” Clarke said. Tirybyn and steps out of the tent, calling guards to surround their tent and shoo away any eavesdroppers. 

 

“Now that that is done, let us begin. The first,  _ wonzen (orange) _ as I call it, is the furthest away from our current route that we follow.” They say, pointing to the paths on the map. “It is a gathering of six passageways that all lead to the far side of the city. We can cut that six into three to be better protected but it would be clustered.” 

 

“What are the others? I like to know all of my choices beforehand,” Clarke says and they smile. 

 

“Smart of you  _ wormana (war chief). _ You think like  _ bisamin (beastmaster) _ . The second opinion is  _ omi (chicken) _ .” Tirybyn says and Clarke chuckles at the name. “Yes, it’s childish but smart.  _ Omi _ is a series of walkways through the that used to belong to Trikru. Now they are not used for much but with the help of Icarus, we can rebuild and strengthen them for constant use as we need it.” 

 

“Hmm, that’s smart but are you sure Icarus will help? Lexa says he hesitates to my orders,” Clarke questioned. 

 

“Yes but he respects me. If that boy will not listen, I will make him,” Tirybyn told her. Clarke nodded. 

 

“Ok, continue,” She said and they nodded. 

 

“Next is  _ nulif (green). _ A boating route in the near river. This one is risky, if we decide to use it and are found in the river, we will be caught and slaughtered before we can cry for help. Raven of Skaikru has been coming up with a new design of boats which are protected. Something about metal panels on the sides to protect from arrow attacks and such,” They say. “I do not understand it but it sounds promising.” 

 

“We’ll need to talk to Raven about that before we choose. What’s the last one,  _ krasha (wave)? _ ” The Omega asked. Tirybyn turned a bit pale and gulped. 

 

“It is the faster route and shortest. This pathway is directly connected to our trading villages, Idon, to here, the second gate of the city,” They explain. 

 

“Great, why didn’t you lead with that?” Clarke asks. “I mean, it is the obvious choice.” 

 

“Yes, it is but  _ wormana (war chief) _ , it is the most dangerous. It is a valley and at the top of the two mountains is a deadly civilization of savages who will kill us if we try to go through there. It has happened on more than one occasion. I lost my mate to that path,” They say solemnly. “It is a last resort.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Clarke says. “Have we tried a treaty with the village?” 

 

“They seem to not speak any of our languages. We had the translator come with on an expedition once and they chased us out with spears and swords. They think of us as a threat so they attack first,” They explained and Clarke sighed. 

 

“You said it was a last resort so we will use it as such. Until then, we have Wonzen, Omi and Nulif. Out of those, Omi seems like the best choice. We just have to get help from Icarus.” 

 

“If you say so. Let us go, you need to catch up on him anyway,” They say smiling. 

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They leave Tirybyn’s tent, walking through the bust city to Icarus’ station. His tent was a bright white compared to Tirybyn’s pale red. He sat in a light brown chair which was more like a throne than anything else. White feathers decorated it in every perfect spot. The tall blonde Beta man was speaking to his followers, growling as he did so. His face was soft and young and Clarke understood why everyone referred to him as a boy. 

 

“I said to do it! I am your leader, do you not do what I ask of you?!” He barked, making the person quiver. “Just do it and get out of my face.” They scampered off and Icarus turned his attention to Clarke and Tirybyn. “How may I help you…... _ wormana _ ?” 

 

“We have a plan for the trade routes and we need your help. A few old passageways in the tree of Trikru needs reinforcing and we were wondering if you can spend enough workers to help us work on it. You yourself don’t have to do anything, we just need some carpenters and woodworkers,” Clarke explained to him. He rolled his eyes and sucked on his tooth. 

 

“Why should I help you? Me and my men are busy enough as it is,” Icarus says, picking at his nails. 

 

“Well maybe because you are under my command and that’s really it. You’re under my command,” Clarke said. 

 

“I did not ask to be under the command of a weak leader.  _ Bisamin _ assigned me to you,” He said with hatred laced on his words. 

 

“Yes, she assigned you to me so you answer to me. Are you slow or just ignorant?” She says and he growls, standing. 

 

“Know your place Skaikru! You shall not speak to me that way,” He snarls. 

 

“And you shouldn’t lead a faction if you act like a child. But with that face” She takes a sniff, “And scent, who knows? You could be one.” 

 

Icarus races towards her but Tirybyn stops him before he reaches. Clarke stands her place, digging her nails into her palms. “She talks which such disrespect! Why do you defend her?!”

 

“Because she is Beastmaster’s mate. I do not care if she’s Trikru or the one who murdered my mate! You will not harm her,” They growl. Their Alpha scent dominates Icarus and he backs away, sitting back on his throne. 

 

“You may take 15 men and no more. Leave or do not ask again,” Icarus says, not looking towards her. Clarke smiles in triumph. 

 

“Good. I’ll be back later to speak to you about the walls. Have a good afternoon Icarus,” Clarke says and they leave. Walking back to Tirybyn’s station, Clarke relaxes her hands and wipes the blood on her pants. “Tirybyn, thank you. I didn’t want to bring my dagger out on him.” 

 

They chuckled. “I understand. And no problem  _ wormana _ , any friend of Beastmaster, is a friend of mine.” Clarke smiles at them. “What plan shall we use?” 

 

“I’ve been thinking about it and Omi seems like the best choice. I know Raven or I did, and when I did, she usually worked on more offensive than defensive materials. Plus Lexa probably already has her doing something. And wonzen seems too confusing. Anyone could slip in and ruin the trade. Too risky,” Clarke told them and they nodded. 

 

“Omi it is. Will you tell Beastmaster?” They ask. 

 

“Yeah, once I see her again,” Clarke says. “How long have you been with Lexa?” 

 

“A while, I was the first person that she allowed into  _ Folau Jus (Ash Blood). _ My merchants and I have been by Beastmaster’s side since she started her reign. My daughter is even seeing her son, Aden,” Tirybyn said. 

 

“Your daughter is Bhear? I thought your family died,” Clarke said surprised. 

 

“No, her sire did. Bhear hasn’t been the same since but she found Aden and her calling in archery. She’s regained herself and apologized for her actions and is somewhat of an upstanding citizen,” They explained. 

 

“I didn’t know that. I’m supposed to be meeting her tonight,” Clarke said and Tirybyn smiled. 

 

“Ah yes, you are Beastmaster’s mate right?” They asked and Clarke shrugged. “Why the uncertainty?” 

 

“My relationship with Lexa is complicated, to say the least. I’m still healing from my mating with Octavia so she wants me to heal emotionally even if I’m fine physically before we go any further,” Clarke said. “Does that make sense?” 

 

“Mating is a complicated manner Clarke, it takes time. You and Beastmaster have to take your time individually before you can become one. She only wants what's best for you,” They say and Clarke nods. 

 

“I know, I know. It just hurts being near her by away from her at the same time. I love her but I know that I’m not ready to mate again, so soon. I made that mistake 7 years ago and I don’t want to do it again,” She said and they nod. 

 

“Which is alright. Lexa will allow you to take all the time you need, she will not force you into anything. That is not the way of the Beastmaster,” Tirybyn says and looks forward towards their tent. “Speaking of which.” 

 

“Clarke, Tirybyn, I was looking for you,” Lexa said, smiling at them. Clarke blushed and Tirybyn chuckled as they greeted her. 

 

“Beastmaster, we were just walking back from Icarus. I was laying some information to Clarke on how to deal with you,” They said, shaking Lexa’s hand. 

 

“Well I hope they didn’t say too many secrets,” Lexa joked and turned to Clarke. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked, standing only a few inches away from her and she took a deep breath of her scent. 

 

“I wanted to take you to lunch. Me and a few warriors have gotten back from a hunt and I want to treat you,” Lexa says. “Tirybyn, you don’t mind me taking her out?” 

 

“No problem Beastmaster,” They say. “We've taken care of all we need for now anyway.” 

 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and kissed the side of her head, making her smile widely. “Then we shall go. We’ll see you later Tirybyn.” 

 

“You too  _ Bisamin  _ and  _ Wormana _ .” They disappear into their tent.

 

Lexa quickly turns, lifting Clarke and making her shriek happily. She looks into the Omega’s eyes and kisses her on the forehead before taking her hand. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” 


	10. The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it longer since I took a while. Enjoy!

It was one of the first time’s Clarke’s been out of the city since she was taken here. The castle she had taken residence in was made out of a dark stone and metal, obviously from the old world. There was a wall around it made out of stone with metal and wood reinforcements. There was an old metal gate, closing it off to the city outside. The city itself was something else entirely. There was new and old home, both made out of wood and stone and each of them were unique in their own way. They showed the different tribes that now made up  _ Folau Jus _ in a prideful way. Around that, was another wall completely out of stone which was painted a muddy color to blend in with the colors of the forest surrounding it. Clarke finally realized why Octavia had never found it but she always came close. Just not enough.

 

Animals sounded around them as they walked through the trees, hand in hand. Clarke’s hand loosely gripped Lexa’s while the Alpha had a tight but soft hold on her own. Clarke didn’t know how Lexa’s hands stayed soft over this many years, so many wars. Even if they had their fair share of scars, it felt like a newborn pup’s skin. Not to mention her nails were filed and clean like she spent hours at a time on them. Clarke could barely tell that she was a warrior with the way Lexa presented herself. Clean, tall, powerful, stronger than any Alpha she had ever come across. Her mother was right, appearance did matter. 

 

“Where are you?” Lexa asked, her voice breaking through the glass of her thoughts.

 

“No-nowhere. Just thinking about you,” Clarke said and smiled when she saw Lexa blush. The Alpha looked ahead again, looking around at the trees towering above them. 

 

“Well my thoughts are always about you so that's why I think you’ll like what I have,” Lexa said, kissing her hand. “Come on, we’re close.” They walked through the woods more, slightly picking up their pace. Clarke tightened her hand around Lexa’s as she saw a clearing ahead. Walking through it, Clarke brought both her hands up to her mouth and gasped, smiling widely. The smell of fresh water filled her nose as she stood agape at the sight. There was a waterfall splashing loudly into the lake below. There was a tent next to the fall, perfectly placed just so it wouldn’t get splashed. 

 

“Lexa! Lexa this is amazing!” Clarke screamed, running to the Alpha and hugging her tightly. Her ankles locked around her waist and arms around her neck as she squealed loudly. Lexa chuckled herself, putting her hands on Clarke’s waist to hold her up. 

 

“I knew you would like it,” Lexa laughed. “It’s very similar to the one in Trikru.” 

 

“I know, it’s just as beautiful,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear before she pulled back to face her. “Why’d you do this?” 

 

“Have you not been keeping track? Today is the last day of your removal. You beat it,” Lexa said. “I wanted to treat you for this.” Clarke smiled softly, running her hand across Lexa’s cheek.

 

“Thank you,” She said softly and Lexa sheepishly grinned. 

 

“Anything for you Clarke, all you have to do is say,” Lexa told her. “Now we should head to the tent, it is lunch after all.” With Lexa’s words, Clarke’s stomach grumbled. She let her down and they walked over to the tent, wonderful aromas quickly making them hungrier. “I got a few of your favorites. Boar, elk, some fresh bread and fruits. And of course wine.” 

 

Clarke laughed, “Of course.” There was a small table in the center, two chairs across from each other. They made their plates and Lexa poured two chalices of wine, setting them before them. “You really didn’t have to do this, Lexa.” 

 

“Maybe not but I wanted to. It’s been a short while but you….you’ve come a long way from the broken Omega you were with Octavia. Both you and Madi. Both of you are still healing yes but why can’t we celebrate how far we’ve come? My heart swells with love and my Alpha with pride at the family we are,” Lexa says, smiling genuinely. She raised her cup and Clarke did the same, toasting. “To you Clarke and everything that you’ve beaten. You’ve made it through that and you will do so much more.” 

 

Clarke teared up, chuckling as she rubbed them away. “Thank you, Lexa, if I hadn’t found you again, I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

 

“Luckily, we do not have to think of that. But the longer we stay talking, the more my stomach growls at me so let’s eat,” Lexa jokes. They drink the wine and start to eat, both quickly clearing their plates. Lexa watched Clarke lovingly as the Omega took bites of her bread and meat, moaning at the taste. Her eyes were closed as she ate, only allowing Lexa to smile at the sight. Everything the omega did was pleasing to her and it made her Alpha feel grounded, complete. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke asked, finishing up. Lexa just laughed and shrugged. 

 

“You are beautiful Clarke. May I not admire my amazing Omega?” She slyly said, causing Clarke to blush. She got up and walked over to Lexa, leaning down. 

 

“You can look at me or….you could join me in the lake!” Clarke said excitedly, running out of the tent. Lexa quickly followed, laughing. She followed closely in the Omega’s footsteps and stopped as they reached the lake. Clarke was already undressed, diving into the lake and Lexa wasn’t far behind. Once the Alpha came back up to the surface, she was splashed, hearing laughter. She wiped her face off, laughing loudly as she swam after Clarke. She caught the Omega by her waist and lifted her, making her squeal loudly. Lexa threw her into the water, ripples shaking the lake. Clarke came back up, her hair drenched, hanging at her shoulders. She stuck her tongue out at Lexa as the Alpha came over and took her in a hug. 

 

Clarke relaxed in Lexa’s arms, sinking into her hold. The Alpha rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, kissing her neck softly. Clarke threw her head back, closing her eyes, leaving herself free to Lexa’s touch. The Alpha let her hands rise, moving against Clarke’s stomach close to her chest but stopping short and moving back down. Lexa continued to gently kiss Clarke’s neck, moving up her jawline and to her temple. The Omega moaned, pushing herself against Lexa’s groin, making both of them moan. Lexa tightened her hold, starting to grind against Clarke’s backside, making the Omega lean back to her touch. Clarke spun around and looked Lexa in the eyes before standing on her toes to kiss her. Lexa met her lips halfway and her hands cradled under Clarke of lift out of the water. The Omega’s legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist and the Alpha carried her back to the tent. Lexa cleared the table and laid Clarke down softly. The wind blew through the flaps, making them both shiver but neither of them really felt it. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Clarke lurched her hips up to move against Lexa and the Alpha growled in arousal, pushing her hips back down. Their lips separated and Lexa moved down, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin of Clarke’s neck and upper breasts. Clarke squealed and whined at the pressure, trying to get friction against herself as Lexa began to grope her breast, moving her hands under the bindings. Clarke moaned, her back arching to Lexa’s touch. 

 

“Alpha!” Clarke started pleading. “Alpha, please! Lexa!” She squirmed and tried to move closer to Lexa’s body. “Please, please touch me.” 

 

Lexa looked up with dark eyes, glazed over with arousal. She growled and stood between Clarke’s legs. “Mine,” She husked, causing Clarke to nod furiously. “My Omega.” 

 

“Yes please just take me please!” Clarke whined, squirming more and more. 

 

“ _ BISAMIN! (BLACKMASTER!) _ It’s urgent!” Someone yelled outside of the tent. Lexa shot up and growled, anger rolling over her face. She grabbed her cloak, draping it over herself and giving Clarke a quick kiss before exiting. 

 

“What is it?” Lexa asked, her voice thick. The servant coughed due to her pheromones and bowed to her before speaking. 

 

“It’s Tirybyn. He’s been attacked!”

 

*** * ***

 

Tirybyn was laying in the infirmary, barely breathing. Their face was bruised and battered and he had fresh cuts going down all of their body. Their torso was bandaged and the white was heavily soaking up red. The healers said that they were asleep when they operated on them and that if they stayed in bed for a week, they could heal. But Lexa…...Lexa was furious. 

 

“Find him! Find him immediately! I know it was him, find him!” She barked, sending the guards off in fear and determination. She knew who attacked them, his signature was all over it. The intricate cuts on their skin, they were done with care like the attacked wasn’t trying to kill them, just injury. Lexa knew exactly, exactly who it was. Meanwhile, Clarke was still left in the dark. Tirybyn suspected a mole but she never thought there really was one. 

 

“Lexa! Lexa, find who?” Clarke asked, trying to keep up with the storming Alpha. 

 

Lexa fumed and Clarke swore she could see flames burning in her green eyes. She yanked Clarke into a room and pinned her against a wall. They stared into each other’s eyes until the Alpha laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder.  

 

“Lexa, Lexa what’s wrong?” Clarke whispered. “You know who hurt them, who was it?” 

 

“..........Icarus,” Lexa growled, not moving her head. “It was Icarus.”

 

“Icarus? But Icarus was Tirybyn’s apprentice, why would he work for Alie?” Clarke asked in confusion. 

 

“Because he’s always been a backstabber, double-crosser, traitor whatever name you can think of!” Lexa growls and pushes herself away from Clarke. “Always. He does whatever he can do that would benefit him and he’s finally done it. He hurt the person who raised him.” 

 

“But why would he want to work for Alie? She can’t possibly respect him,” Clarke says and Lexa nods. 

 

“Yes but she’s manipulative. She probably promised him that he’d get the chance to make me and Tirybyn to bow and beg for our lives,” Lexa said. She ran a hand through her braids. “I have to find him, if he’s been pushed to hurt Tirybyn, I could be next. And he knows he can’t get to me.” 

 

Lexa and Clarke meet eyes in fear and despair. “Madi.” They rush out of the room, racing towards the last place they saw the girl. With Aden in a closed room with guards. Lexa managed to bark more guards to her side as they reached the children’s room. The door was ajar and no guards were standing at it any longer. Lexa donned her mask and unsheathed her sword, walking in. 

 

The door creaked as she and the guards entered. Rage and worry filled her as her boots met blood still fresh on the ground. She clenched her swords tighter as she met eyes with Icarus on the other side of the room. He was holding Aden by the neck and had a dagger pressed against his arm. It was clearly dipped in poison. Her son was struggling, trying the get the man off of him but he wasn’t strong enough. The guards came in and surrounded Icarus on all sides, backing him against a wall. Clarke walked in and immediately began to search for Madi.

 

“Let him go and I will make your death fast and easy,” Lexa husked, keeping her eyes on him. He chuckled. 

 

“As if. You used to be the mighty Heda, I know better to give up easily,” Icarus said, tightening his grip on Aden’s neck. The guards on all sides of him moved closer, the small circle getting tighter. 

 

“You are just lucky you didn’t kill Tirybyn,” Lexa spoke, not moving her eyes from him. She knew if she did, Aden would be gone.

 

“That elder will die anyway. Their wounds will kill them soon enough,” He said, fiddling with the knife. Aden winced as it brushed past his skin and Lexa felt her heart ache. The guards moved closer while Clarke sniffed out her daughter. She could smell her fearful scent and she was getting closer. 

 

“No, with the way you cut them, they’ll live to see enough day. I know you’re working with Alie, Icarus. What have you been telling her?” The Alpha pressed, tired of his games. 

 

“All my work with Alie is done. I gave her everything she needed, including a map to your wonderful kingdom. It’s going to go down in flames,” He said and something unsettling was in his eyes. Lexa chooses not to let it get to her. 

 

“What have you been telling her?” Lexa asked again and tapped her finger on her hilt lightly, signaling to the guards. They move closer and Clarke hopes that Madi wasn’t close to the man who had her son trapped. 

 

“Simple things, letting your plans slip here and there. You’re lucky she hasn’t acted on Tirybyn’s trading routes yet but that Omega of your stopped that before it started,” He said. 

 

Clarke searched until she heard whimpering come from behind an overturned desk. She walked to the back of it and Madi jumped in fear before smelling her mother’s scent. She quickly scrambled to Clarke’s arms who was greatly relieved finding her. The small girl shivered against Clarke’s body and the mother tried her best to comfort her. 

 

“Icarus, you’re done. Let him go,” Lexa said, stepping closer. With her movements, the guards went closer. They were short-sword lengths away and Lexa could tell that he knew he was running out of options. She silently and unnoticeably readied herself. “Again Icarus, let him go.” 

 

“I know you’ll kill me anyway Lexa, why shouldn’t I take something from you before Alie does? I know that you know she’ll make it worse,” Icarus said, dragging the dagger on Aden’s arm. The boy started breathing heavily and just before it broke skin, a knife was in his arm, causing him to drop the poisoned blade. Aden broke free and punched him, running to the protection of his mother.

 

They turned and looked to see Clarke in the throwing stance, taking deep gasping breaths like she had been focusing. She had thrown the dagger. The guards took Icarus in arms and waited for Lexa’s word. 

 

“Hang him up outside. If it’s old Heda, he wants, it’s old Heda he gets,” Lexa husked and they took him, leaving. “Set our fallen on a pyre to be burned. Tie Icarus to it. They didn’t deserve these unhonorable deaths but they will have an honorable funeral.”

 

Soon the room was cleared out and the family was left alone. The Alpha and her son went over to Clarke and Madi and finally caught their breaths. Madi reached for Lexa who quickly took her and Clarke checked over Aden’s skin, checking for wounds. 

 

“I,” Aden rasped. “I hide her as soon as he came in. He didn’t know she was in here at all.” 

 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered, kissing his forehead. “I’m so glad he didn’t hurt you.” 

 

“I’m ok Clarke, I promise,” He said, hugging her tightly. 

 

“You beat the bad man. He was going to hurt Aden,” Madi whispered, clinging to Lexa’s neck. The Alpha rubbed her pup’s back, placing soft kisses on her cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t beat him. Your mommy did, she’s strong,” Lexa whispered back. She pulled Madi back to look into her eyes. “And you’re strong too for not letting him hear you. You did a good job and now he’ll never be able to hurt you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” 

 

“I love you, Mama,” Madi whispered, leaning back to Lexa’s chest. The Alpha was full of emotion at the girl’s words but kept it inside. Even though this soft moment, she knew she’d had to deal with Icarus. And the sooner, she could, the better. 

 

“Aden?” She called, looking at her son. He pulled away from Clarke to look her in the eyes. 

 

“I'm glad you’re ok, I’m glad he didn’t hurt you but right now, I need you to take Madi so we can deal with Icarus,” Lexa said, her words stern but her voice soft for Madi’s sake. Her son nodded and Madi was passed into his arms. “Try to put her to bed. Do anything she needs. Get a few guards on the way, my best. 

 

“Yes, sire,” Aden nodded. 

 

“And Aden,” He looked at her. “Call for Bhear if you need her. Please.” Lexa then leaned over and kissed his head longingly. He softly smiled at her before leaving, heading towards his quarters. After they left, Lexa let go of a shaky breath and turned to Clarke. 

 

Walking over to the Omega, she took her in her arms and kissed her head, holding her tightly. Clarke broke down in her arms, clinging to her chest. After a few moments, Clarke pulled away and looked in Lexa’s eyes. 

 

“You did everything you had to Clarke, you needed to protect Aden,” Lexa said, rubbing Clarke’s cheek gently. Clarke nodded. 

 

“I needed to protect my son and I did,” She whispered, laying on Lexa’s chest. They stayed silent for a while longer until knocking was on the door. Lexa turned to see one of her most trusted guards. 

 

“The pyre, it’s ready.”

 

*** * ***

Icarus was tied to a large dead tree just outside the city. Guards and families surrounded him, silently mourning or loudly crying over the fallen wrapped in sheets. Lexa and Clarke stood side by side, holding a flaming torch as the sun shined down behind them onto Icarus’ face. He smirked through pale lips.

 

“No matter if you kill me, Alie is planning her attack,” He spoke, chuckling dryly. The pair was silent to his words. “You’ll regret this. You need me and my men.” Again nothing. Icarus was starting to get angry. “ANSWER ME! YOU WON’T KILL ME, YOU’RE BOTH TOO GENTLE FOR IT! I JOINED ALIE, I DID WHAT WAS NEEDED IN THIS KINGDOM. ASH BLOOD NEEDS LAST FLESH!”

 

Lexa walked forward with the torch, pointing it down. Hot flames hit against Icarus’ face and he screamed in pain. Just as she was going to set it on his chest, Clarke stopped her.

 

“No Lexa, let me do it,” Clarke said, walking up beside the Alpha. Lexa looked at her through her mask, eyes curious. “He was my duty so it should be me.” 

 

“Clarke, are you sure?” Lexa asks, genuinely concerned. “Are you ready to do something like this?” 

 

Clarke didn’t hesitate and nodded. Lexa let out a breath and handed the torch to Clarke. The Omega looked Icarus in the eyes, seeing pure hatred back. 

 

“Icarus  _ natrona…  hofli de ripas choj op yur keryon (traitor...may the reapers eat your soul) _ .” Clarke spoke with a perfect accent, not tripping over a single word. She touched the torch to Icarus’ chest and he burst into flames, crying out. The Omega then placed the torch in the pile of bodies next to him, all of them setting aflame. 

 

Lexa and Clarke stepped back, looking at the large fire with a steely face. The deaths today were not needed. They took one look at each other and decided. They were taking the fight to Alie. 


	11. Blood of an Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff-full chapter, hinting at sexual conduct. Nothing yet though ;D
> 
> For all Clexa parts and the bath scene, I was listening to Jasmin by Common Souls so if you want to do that, feel free.

Lexa laid awake, staring at her ceiling. The open curtains allowed the moonlight to splash in, flooding the room with a soft gentle light. Dust particles littered the air and Lexa watched them dance around like they were at a ball. The sounds of the city ended with the day’s sunlight leaving her in a silent which crept under her skin. Even if she knew they were safe, even if she knew they were around, she was still worried. Worried something could happen, worried a spy could sneak in without her noticing. Fear stalked her and forced her up, slouching over at the edge. She never slouched.

 

Everything felt off to her and she couldn’t place why. It drove her crazy. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to force herself to relax but nightmares filled her mind. Images of Icarus knife barely tipping in Aden’s arm, killing him instantly. Flashes of him finding Madi and ending her life before it started. Pictures of Alie charging her castle and slaying Clarke before her. Lexa opened her eyes and stood, gripping her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly and she feared it would burst of her chest. Lexa tied her robe on and headed out to the hall. She closed her door as gently as she could and began walking, holdings her hands together behind her back. Thoughts raced through her head, an unsettling panic flowing through her bones. Lexa walked as slow as her legs could go and eventually made it to Aden’s room. Two guards were positioned outside of his doorway and nodded their heads at her as she walked in. 

 

Her son was sleeping, cradled by the arms of another. Bhear, she must have joined him earlier in the night. Aden was holding the young Alpha tightly, his nails digging into her shirt. Lexa wince, knowing she was the cause of his fear. Taking one more look, seeing that he was alive and safe, she stepped out of the room. 

 

Next was Madi’s room and another two guards were there. The Alpha opened the door and her breath caught, finding that her pup wasn’t in her bad. Trying to control the fear that wanted to overtake her, she searched around until she heard light snoring from the corner. Walking over, she found Madi sleeping inside a pile of clothes. Lexa kneeled next to her and softly brushed the hair out of her eyes. Madi grumbled and turned, getting more wrapped up in the clothes. Lexa smiled to herself and picked her daughter up, carrying her to her bed. Madi whined as she was put down but Lexa laid her robe on the girl. The pup immediately curled up in it, smiling as she slept. Lexa stepped away and left the room, closing the door. The guards greeted her as she left and she gave them a faint smile.

 

Turning down the hall to her room, that smile dropped. Even if she saw they were safe, she didn’t trust it in her mind. Lexa’s steps ghosted on the ground as she reached her room and snuck back in, trying not to make a sound. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Clarke asked as soon as she entered and Lexa’s shoulders dropped. 

 

“I went to walk,” Lexa said, walking over to her bed. She sat on the edge and Clarke moved close behind her. 

 

“Where? Outside, the halls?” Clarke said. 

 

“Halls,” The Alpha responded. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“You went to check on them again, didn’t you?” Clarke said matter of factly and Lexa visibly winced at the words. 

 

“...Yes,” She whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

 

“You still can’t sleep?” The Omega asked, reaching a hand towards her. Lexa shook her hand and took Clarke’s hand, brushing her thumb on her knuckles. “Talk to me, Lexa.”

 

“I don’t know if I can,” Lexa confessed. Her voice had never been so fragile. She gave herself a moment and took a deep breath, knowing she couldn’t keep it from Clarke any longer. “I just keep thinking about Icarus. Yes, it was days ago and he’s dead but what if there’s more like him? What if they sneak in and I’m asleep and they get you, or Madi or Aden?” 

 

“You won’t let that happen, Lexa, I know it,” Clarke said, kissing her hand. Lexa turned and looked down at their intertwined fingers. Clarke sat up, trying to look her in the eye and Lexa looked down.

 

“What if I do?” Lexa said and Clarke could hear the raw emotion behind her words. “ _ Ai am nou a yuj Alfa enimou, Klark, Ai am nou bos gon yu. Taim ai na nou shil op yu an ain yongons, na ai shil op ain hefadom? Aden mous got frag op. Ai nou der, et es ain deya. Chomouda na ai nou kep in yu klir?  (I am not a strong Alpha anymore, Clarke, I am not good for you. If I can not protect you and my children, can I protect my kingdom? Aden almost got killed. I was not there, it is my mistake. Why can I not keep you safe?)” _

 

Lexa started weeping, laying her head in Clarke’s lap. Her body curled in a ball as she sobbed, holding Clarke’s shirt tightly. Clarke snuck her hand under Lexa’s shirt, rubbing her back. The Omega managed to move the crying Alpha between her legs and was purring, gently pumping out calming pheromones. Lexa cried and wanted to hide herself away, hating showing this weakness around the one person she was supposed to protect.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke said, trying to get to her. The Alpha whimpered at her name. Clarke searched her mind until she found the words she was looking for. “ _ Leska, yu don nouiyo fota (Lexa you did nothing wrong.) Yu ar a ufl Alfa, moubeda mous. (You are a powerful Alpha, better than most.) Aden es briyon, em na sheid klin emself an Madi (Aden is smart, he can protect himself and Madi) Yu nou gafen get daun, emo ar klir. (You need not to worry, they are safe.)” _

 

Lexa’s tears drenched Clarke’s shirt as she tried to will herself to not cry. Her body shook and jerked as Clarke rubbed her back, running her nails down her spine just the way she liked. 

 

“ _ Sin daun op (Sit up), _ ” Clarke called and Lexa whined. “ _ Sin daun op nau, Heda (Sit up now, Commander).” _

 

With the authority in Clarke’s voice and the familiarity of the old name, Lexa looked up with sad eyes, forcing herself to look at her Omega. Clarke pushed her brown mane from her face, showing her gentle features. Her Alpha genes kept her looking as if she just turned 20 and the moonlight made her eyes twinkle perfectly. 

 

“You are my Alpha,” Clarke said in English, making Lexa’s breath hitch. “And my Alpha is never weak. She’s gentle. My Alpha never regrets her actions. She learns from them. My Alpha never doubts herself, you know why?” Lexa looked down and Clarke held her head up with her hands. “Look at me Lexa, do you know why?” 

 

“ _ Ai du nou ba ai nanou be yur Alfa. (I do not but I cannot be your Alpha),” _  She said. 

 

“You are my Alpha, Lexa, you are the only Alpha I’ve ever wanted. The only Alpha I’ve ever needed. No matter if you cry or if you make a mistake, you’re my Alpha. My strong, smart, Lexa. You’d never let any harm come to me or the pups and I trust that. I trust you,” Clarke said. 

 

“I just want to do right by you,” Lexa whispered, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re not like you used to be Lexa and that’s ok,” Clarke said. Lexa pulled Clarke into her lap and laid her head near the Omega’s neck, taking deep shuttering breaths. “You’re not the young, lonely, cruel Heda you were taught to be. You’re the wise, older, gentle BlackMaster that this kingdom needs. That your family needs. That I need.” Lexa mumbled something on Clarke’s neck, her breath ghosting against her skin. “I can’t hear you, Lexa.”

 

She sat up and kissed Clarke, making the Omega fall back against their pillows. Clarke moaned into her mouth at the sudden act and let her hands roam into Lexa’s unbraided mane. They eventually pulled away from each other with panting gasps and Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes, causing more tears to fall. 

 

“Aww Lex,” Clarke started but Lexa shooed her back. She propped herself on her elbows, hovering over the Omega’s body. 

 

“They’re joyous tears,  _ niron (love) _ ,” Lexa said, wiping them away. “I love you, Clarke.” 

 

“I love you too Lexa. Are you ok?” The girl asked, brushing her hair from her face. Lexa nodded and sniffled. 

 

“Yes, because of you. Your words, your voice sated the panic in my wolf,” Lexa whispered. “I do not know what I would do with you, my love.” 

 

“You’ll never have to worry about that again,” Clarke whispered back. Her hand stroked Lexa’s cheek and the Alpha rested her head on Clarke's chest, blowing gently, making Clarke giggle. Lexa moved up and laid beside her Omega, holding her tight in her arms. She closed her eyes and Clarke’s gentle breathing caught her and pulled her into a deep, nightmare-less slumber.

 

*** * ***

 

Clarke awoke to an overly tall Alpha trying her best to get as close to her as possible. Lexa was deep asleep and her breathing barely made a sound. Clarke watched her sleep until her stomach growled, forcing her up. She tied on one of Lexa’s robes and went to the door, asking a servant for a platter of breakfast. Soon as they left, she went to their bathroom, starting a bath. The water splashed up before quickly filling the tub and Clarke poured the bubble mixture in, waiting for it to foam. The bathroom filled with a lovely floral aroma which suddenly mixed with a strong musty scent behind her. Lexa’s arms went around Clarke’s waist, spinning the Omega as she squealed. Lexa set her down and mixed at her before leaning in for a kiss that was immediately met. 

 

“Good morning my love,” Lexa husked, her voice not fully up yet. 

 

“Good morning,” Clarke purred back. “Did I wake you?”

 

“I only noticed that your presence was no longer with me,” Lexa said, resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “Bathing before Madi finds us?”

 

“Trying to at least. I already asked for breakfast so you can relax until it comes,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. 

 

“May I relax with you?” Lexa asked and Clarke pondered. 

 

“I don’t see why not. Saves water and you smell filthy,” Clarke joked, pushing her away. Lexa chuckled and froze in place as Clarke started to undress. She quickly turned around and shut her eyes. Noticing the Alpha’s silence, Clarke looked back. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I did not think that you were serious,” She said, her voice cracking like a pup’s. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke said. “You can look me at me, Lexa. You’re the sire of my pup. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

 

“Yes but…..I want to respect you,” She said. “After everything with Octavia….”

 

“You aren’t her, you can control yourself, Lexa. You can look at me,” Clarke said. Her voice was solid and unwavering. Lexa took a deep breath and turned around, her wolf howling at the sight.

 

Clarke was as perfect as Lexa remembered. Her skin had a slightly darker tint to it since she first landed but it was beautiful nonetheless. Her hips bore stretch marks from the birth and Lexa wished more that she was there. New scars peppered Clarke’s stomach and what looked like a claw mark was just below her stomach. Lexa growled and stepped forward, placing her hands gently on the scar. Clarke gasped at the soft touch and her body wanted to wince away from the Alpha’s hand but her Omega stayed, warmth blossoming from here Lexa touched. 

 

“She did this to you?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded, laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“I disobeyed her in public once, ended in her tying me to a bed and…..pleasing herself until she wanted to stop. After that, I was punished and this is the only lasting scar,” She whispered. “I never embarrassed her again.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Lexa whispered. “I should have been.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Clarke said. “I know that if you knew, you would have stopped her. I don’t blame you for anything.” 

 

“I blame myself,” Lexa said. “I will never hurt you like this.” 

 

“I know you won’t,” Clarke said. “You never have.” They were silent, resting in each other’s aura until Clarke spoke again. “I guess we should bath before it’s cold.” 

 

“Mmm and before they come. You go ahead, I’ll undress,” Lexa said. Clarke stepped back and dropped herself in the tub, groaning at the warm water. Lexa visibly shuddered at the sound but kept her calm as she then took her sleep top off. 

 

Clarke bit her lip and smiled, watching the fabric reveal the Alpha’s abs. Two columns and four rows made Clarke’s body warm hotter than the water. She sunk lower, hiding her blushing cheeks as she watched Lexa kicked off her shorts. She barely held back a moan watching the Alpha’s  _ pride _ swing between her legs, hitting her inner thighs. She had definitely gotten bigger over the years. She climbed in the bath and the sloshing water woke Clarke out of her trance. 

 

Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes and smiled, taking her hand. 

 

“Hi,” Clarke said and Lexa laughed. 

 

“Hi,” The Alpha said back, making Clarke smile wider. “This is nice.” 

 

“Yeah, I think so too,” Clarke said, moving and putting her legs over Lexa’s, stretching them. 

 

“Clarke, about yesterday, lunch….we should talk,” Lexa said and saw the Omega gulp. 

 

“Yeah, I think so too,” She said, looking in her eyes. “I want to mate with you again, Lexa.” 

 

The Alpha groans, gripping the sides of the tub. “I want to too Clarke, but with if you’re not as ready as you think you are?” 

 

“I know I’m ready Lexa, I’m not scared anymore,” She said. “Do you not believe me?” 

 

“Of course I believe you, I’d believe anything you’d say. I just do not want you to regret it,” She said. “To regret me.” 

 

“I’d never regret anything dealing with you except leaving you.” Clarke moved so she straddled Lexa’s lap. They brushed against each other, causing light groans but Clarke kept her head straight. “I know that I’m ready because if I weren’t…...I wouldn’t have been able to save Aden.” 

 

“Clarke….” Lexa started but she was cut off by a finger on her lips. 

 

“Octavia never let me around weapons, she forced me to forget how to defend myself or others. I was always vulnerable, never not around guards,” She admitted. “If she so what saw a knife or bow around me, I was beaten. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until you showed me again. I didn’t realize how pride swelled through me when I knew I had stopped him from hurting our son. I felt whole again, like the biggest thing she took from me was finally returned. I was finally complete.” 

 

Clarke traced the scars on Lexa’s hand with her fingernail. “I would normally never trust a naked Alpha this close to me but with you, I know that if you lost control I could defend myself. And I guess that’s all I ever really wanted.” 

 

Lexa looked up at her and smiled, kissing her deeply. “I’ve missed you, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke laughed. “I’ve missed myself.” She ran a wet hand through Lexa’s hair, grinning as it soaked up the moisture. “And I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” 

 

“My Omega,” Lexa said, love, filling her voice.

 

“My Alpha,” Clarke said back and kissed her, it soon turned into more. Just as Lexa’s hand reached behind, loud knocking on the door interrupted them. 

 

“Mommy! Mama! Breakfast!” Madi yelled from outside. “Hurry!” They then heard Aden’s muffled voice moving her away and laughed. 

 

“While that didn’t last long did it?” Lexa joked. “Come on before they make a mess of themselves.” 

 

Clarke laughed. “Especially Madi.”


	12. Heart of an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read....a few words from my nephew
> 
> Zzs2sffff fzfffzfagghdgdgb czffddddddddddddddddddd ddddddssssssssssssssssssss ssssswwwwexcb r
> 
>  
> 
> That is all

Silence and stillness took over the tent as Clarke and Lexa stared down at the box before them. Beside them Aden and Madi were surrounded by guards, leaving the mates with a sense of relief. At least they knew it wasn’t them inside. Lexa subconsciously pushed Clarke behind her and ordered her men to open the box, slowly, carefully. Clarke forced Madi to turn her back, whatever it was she didn’t need to see it. The box creaked open and the hair’s on the back of Lexa’s neck rose in anticipation. The lid slammed against the back of the box and they leaned forward, looking inside. 

 

A raw smell admitted from the box, causing Clarke to gag and Lexa to wince. She took a better look and rage filled her, growling loudly. 

 

“Find who sent this!” She yelled to her guards. “And find their mate, give them a proper burial. All of them.” 

 

Clarke looked again and dread filled her. Heads, tons of them. They were aligned carefully, all showing different stages of decay, perfectly in order. It was a sign, clear as day. A sign that even the most demented wouldn’t demonstrate. Alie was coming and she meant business. 

 

“Take my children to my quarters, 24/7 protection, you will not let them out of your site or I will have your head!” Lexa barked at the chief of her guard. 

 

“Sire please,” Aden said, taking her arm. “Let me stay please, you know I can fight!” 

 

“You will go and you will protect your sister,” Lexa said to him glaring. “You know I’m doing this to keep you safe, I’ve let you fight any other time.” 

 

“But why not this time? She can’t be that much of a threat,” Aden said and Lexa laid her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You will go with your guards, you will allow them to do their job, you will protect your sister and you will  _ not  _ defy me. That is final,” She said and turned away, heading towards her throne. Clarke came up to him and Madi and placed the young girl in his arms. She clung to his chest and laid against him. Lexa turned to her guards. “Get this out of my sight as well.” They closed and took the box, getting rid of the smell. 

 

“Listen to her ok? She only wants to protect you two, you know that,” Clarke said, brushing his hair from his eyes. 

 

“I know but she’s let me fight against Octavia’s men before, what’s the problem now?” He said, frustrated. 

 

“Alie is…..dangerous to say the least. She won’t hesitate to kill a boy or have someone kill you, especially if she knows you’re our son. Please just do what she says so she can focus. You shouldn’t make her worry about you,” She smiles faintly at him. “Just keep Madi safe until we see you later ok? Stay in the tower at all costs with guards.” 

 

Aden nods and rests his head on her shoulder. Clarke rubs his back and kisses Madi on the forehead. She backs away and orders the guards to escort them back and they leave the war tent. 

 

Clarke went over to Lexa and sat next to her, taking the Alpha’s hand. She felt her relax and her pheromones calmed a bit. 

 

“I want her head on a stake,” Lexa growled, biting her knuckles. “They were loyal warriors, strong with families. She is a demon from the depths.” 

 

“And you’ll get her. Alie won’t get away with them, we’ll get out justice,” Clarke said, kissing her knuckles. Lexa let out a harsh breath and looked at her mate. 

 

“Yes..well…….I’d like to thank you for taking care of Aden. I suppose he’s gotten used to my ways of handling his teenage defiance,” Lexa said, laying her head on Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“Mmm, or he knows that I’m the true leader of the house,” She joked and Lexa smiled. 

 

“That you are. I used to have harder times when he was younger, helping him heal and listen to me,” Lexa sighed. “It was a struggle for both of us to get used to losing everything that we had and after a while, he started to come to me. He got used to me and never left my side, even in battle. I trust him with my life, not because he’s my son but because he’s capable. He’s powerful in ways that no other nightblood I was training was. That’s why I introduced him to you that day.”

 

“I remember. I was furious that you trusted a boy no older than 10 with the 13 clans but I can clearly see why now. He’s worth something,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. 

 

“Worth something bigger than a life like this. It’s why I want peace for him, Madi too. What parent wouldn’t?” Lexa pondered. “I want to be done with war in all kingdoms, even ones we don’t know about. I want to be done so my children can grow to see past their 40th summer. I want them to have children of their own so they can see what we saw in them. It is my only wish.” 

 

“Even after 7 years, you haven't changed. You’re still soft for children,” Clarke laughed and Lexa purred. 

 

“Yes and for you. My beautiful mate and love,” Lexa said, running the tips of her fingers under Clarke’s chin. Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa’s cheek. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice Marcison enter. 

 

“ _ Bisamin, Wormana, (Black-master, War Cheif), _ ” He said, gathering their attention. Lexa and Clarke jumped away from each other and the Alpha looked at him. 

 

“Marcison, what do you have?” Lexa asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Movements from the Northeast. Large armies, enough to break down trees. They are moving almost nonstop, all under the order of something at the back. Two or three platoons, maybe more all marching like they are being forced,’ He said. 

 

“Octavia never had an army that big. Do you think Alie is taking people from villages, forcing them to fight?” Clarke said and Lexa hummed. 

 

“Most likely. She’ll do anything or force anyone to do anything for their cause. What else Marc?” Lexa said. 

 

“Not much. We’ve managed to pick off at most a quarter of them but some of my men got injured. I believe we should move a part of your army outside the city, away from any civilization but in their path. It will cut any causalities, perhaps all and even if they manage to get past us, we can set up the other half inside the city and villages, protecting our citizens,” He explained. Lexa looked over at Clarke, seeing the Omega deep in thought. 

 

“Taking the army away from civilization is smart but you have to cover your tracks. By the ‘demonstration’ today, they left it outside of the city, outside of our borders. She still doesn’t know where we are but we shouldn’t give her the chance to find us anyway. You and Wyvin take 75% of the army and the rest along with anyone who can and will fight stays here and the villages. Lexa and I will join the forces that leave to face Alie and give our best. It’s the only way,” Clarke explained and Lexa smiled proudly at her. 

 

“You heard your war chief, do as she says and come back to me when everything is set up. But make sure every branch you tread on, every footprint you leave is covered. If they find my kingdom, I’ll take your head. You are dismissed,” Lexa said and he bowed, leaving.

 

Clarke went over and sat herself in Lexa’s lap, laying her head on her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her closer, burying her face in the nook of the Omega’s neck. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, tilting Lexa’s head up with her palms. Lexa just groaned and kissed her hands. “Why are you acting like a pup right now?” 

 

“I am……….afraid,” The Alpha admitted, holding her tighter. 

 

“Of what? Alie?” She asks and Lexa nods. “Why?”

 

“She’s capable of things I have never seen. I am afraid of what she might do,” Lexa said, closing her eyes. 

 

“Lexa, in all the time that I’ve known you, you’re not afraid of what someone might do to you,” Clarke and Lexa shook her head. 

 

“Not me, you and our children. If I am defeated, you will be the first she comes for. I wish for that not to happen,” Lexa said, sighing. “She has always wanted to bring upon my worst fears and this is my only one.” 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke said, grabbing her cheeks. “Alie will not get us and she will not get to the city. We’ll keep it safe.” 

 

“Even if I know that’s true, my mind will not break from the fear.” The Alpha sighs. “I do not know what to do, Clarke.” 

 

“I do,” Clarke said, forcing Lexa to look her in the eyes. “You rest. We’ll go back to the tower and spend time with our pups until we must leave. Once you see them and hear them, you will calm down, I know it.”  

 

Lexa groaned but nodded. “You always seem to know what’s best for us. Come on, let us go.”

  
  


*** * ***

 

Clarke laid on Lexa’s chest, the Omega running her hand over her stomach. The night air gusted into the room adding a slight chill to the warm atmosphere. Clarke looked up at her mate and Lexa looked down, smiling widely. 

“What?” Clarke chuckled and Lexa smiled. Again. “Why are you smiling?”

 

“I’m thinking of how far you’ve come…..you’re getting yourself back. You didn’t look at me for permission while commanding Wyvin and your plan was genius. You’re my Clarke again,” Lexa said and pride covered her words. “My wonderful mate, my Clarke.” 

 

“Shut up,” Clarke chuckled, tears welling in her eyes. Lexa stood and took Clarke in a hug, kissing the Omega’s cheek. “Stop it.”

 

“I love you more than anything in this world or the next. More than anything that’s been brought onto me. More than anything that’s been taken from me. More than anything I’ve cried to the heavens for. More than a world without war. I love you Clarke and nothing will take that away from me. I will be yours forever, no matter what’s headed towards us. Be it war or violence or even death, I will be at your side as your mate, And- wait!” Lexa jumped out of the bed and rushed over towards her coat. She pulled something out and returned to Clarke on the bed, sitting across from her. She stuck out her free hand and Clarke skeptically took it. The Alpha kissed her hand before placing something inside and closing it back. 

 

“As I was saying, hopefully, your wife.” Clarke was silent, searching Lexa’s eyes. “...or-or husband, I’m not really sure how this works. Raven told me that your people on the Ark had marriages after mating so I wanted to remind you of a little tradition.” 

 

Clarke opened her hand and gasped at a carefully made ring, jewels embedded in it. They were blue and green, all around causing it to glisten. 

 

“If it is too much, you don’t have to say yes. I understand if you want to-”

 

Clarke cut Lexa off with her lips, crying into the kiss. Joy flowed through her and Lexa took her in her arms, swinging her around. 

 

“I suppose that's a yes?” The Alpha said, smiling and Clarke nodded, at a lost for words. Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s chest, trying to sate her tears and calm down. They stayed there, holding each other and Lexa unable to stop her purr. 

Clarke looked into the Alpha’s eyes and cried, trying to laugh through her tears. “Yes, yes please yes. I love you, Lexa.” 

 

Lexa gently pressed her lips against Clarke’s, both of them smiling into the kiss. Lexa pushed forward until she was over Clarke and they met the bed, wrapped together. The Alpha moved between the Omega’s legs and the blonde locked her in, pulling her closer. Lexa laughed at the action and bumped her nose against Clarke’s. 

 

“I meant what I said. I love you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, running her hand on Lexa’s cheek. 

 

“I know. I love you too Clarke, you will forever have all of me,” Lexa said, kissing her palm. Clarke hummed and laid her head back against the pillow. Lexa propped herself over her mate and softly kissed her neck, not going below her shirt. 

 

“Lexa I want…” She started and the Alpha looked up. “I want you to have all of me. Who knows if we’ll get another chance?” 

 

Lexa pushed herself up and looked into the Omega’s eyes. “Clarke, I don’t wish to force you into doing...anything you don’t want to. You are not obligated to repay me.”

 

“I know, it’s not like that,” Clarke sat up and looked into her eyes. “Lexa, I want to. I want to give you all, I want to be in control of what I want to do with my body for once in the last 7 years. And I want that to be with you.” 

 

The Alpha laid her head against Clarke’s stomach, taking a deep breath before looking up. “Are you sure?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Yes, yes I’m sure. Please do this for me, with me. It’s the last thing I need to become me….truly me. Control of the first thing she took from me.” 

 

Lexa took another breath and kneeled in the space between Clarke’s legs. “You promise to tell me if I must stop?” Clarke nods. 

 

“Please Lex lay with me. I want to feel you before we go because it might be our last time. Please.”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes one last time before Lexa stripped her shirt off and leaned down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all smut which some of you might have been waiting for
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	13. Love of Two Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smut and I'm sorry I'm late, no excuses just didn't write, again sorry

Their heartbeats pulsed throughout the room and a cloud of lust surrounded them, trapping them in their own world. Clarke’s gasps were the only sounds in the room aside from the sloppy kisses Lexa left as she explored her body. The Omega’s hands were tangled in the messy brown mane of her mate as said mate moves lower and lower until she is between her legs. Lexa looks up at Clarke, meeting eyes with the blonde. Her fingertips brushed at the waistband of Clarke’s undergarments, slightly pulling at them,

 

“Tell me what you want Clarke,” She almost barks, her Alpha sulking inside her, wanting to pounce the Omega. “You’re in control.”

 

“Take them off, please,” Clarke said, almost whining. “I give….I give you permission.” 

 

Lexa lowly growled and started to pull the soft wool boxers down, Clarke’s scent sprouting from between her legs. Lexa’s eyes hazed over with arousal as she took her place between pale thighs, massaging the skin gently. Clarke whined, pushing Lexa’s head towards the source of throbbing. Lexa took a careful lick, controlling herself from diving right in. Clarke moaned, the gentleness, new than what she was used to. Lexa thrived off the noise and started to circle her tongue around Clarke’s clit, making the Omega writhe in pleasure. Clarke ground herself against Lexa’s tongue, trying to get more, to feel more. Lexa allowed her tongue to enter Clarke, slowly and Clarke’s eyes rolled back, her back arching. 

 

“Lexa, Lexa! More please, more,” She begged and the Alpha delivered, pushing more of her tongue inside. Clarke squealed at the feel and her walls clamped down on Lexa’s tongue as she felt her orgasm build inside her. 

 

The Alpha wasn’t far off either, humping the bed in a display of no control. She kept her hands on Clarke, opting to not stop the Omega’s pleasure for her. Inside her, she knew she could finish like this anyway. Clarke moaned louder, tugging on Lexa’s hair, pushing her deeper. The Alpha used one of her hands to toy with Clarke’s clit, rubbing around and applying pressure making the Omega twitch. 

 

“Gods, Lex, Lexa I’m gonna cum,” Clarke breathly let out. “I’m gonna, Lex!” The Alpha pressed her tongue as deep into Clarke as it would go, sending the Omega soaring over the edge while continuing to play with her clit. Clarke’s breath gave out and she squeaked at her climax came over her, her body feeling ways it hasn’t in a while. Soon, after she came down, her back met the bed and she panted hard. Lexa moved up over her, meeting her lips and Clarke moaned, tasting herself. Lexa allowed her hands to move up to Clarke’s chest, caressing her breasts and slightly pulling on her nipples. The Alpha pulled herself away from Clarke’s lips and panted, looking down upon her. She looked down upon Omega goddess below her and smiled. 

 

“Beautiful,” She whispered and Clarke blushed all over, covering her face. “Now you are embarrassed?” 

  
  


“I haven’t been called beautiful in a while. Just have to get used to it,” She said and moved her hands down, looking into Lexa’s eyes. “And with the way you’re looking at me, it’s all too much.” 

 

“A bad too much or a good too much?” The Alpha asked, peppering light kisses up her stomach. 

 

“Good, so good,” Clarke said, caressing Lexa’s face. “I wanna do something for you.” 

 

“Clarke, you do not have to. Watching you and pleasuring you is enough,” She said, trying to wave it off. 

 

“But not for me. Lex, please I wanna do something for my mate, and for it to be my decision is a lot for me,” The Omega admitted and with a breath, Lexa contemplated. 

 

“You will stop once you feel uncomfortable?” The Alpha asked and Clarke nodded. “Then if it’s what you want, you can do it.”

 

Clarke chuckled, “like You were going to say no anyway. Lay back.” The Alpha pressed her back against the headboard and Clarke pulled away from her shorts, revealing her ‘pride’. Lexa’s member slapped against her stomach and the Alpha groaned, cold air surrounding it. Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap, taking her in her palm. The Alpha pulsed in her hand, hissing at the touch. Lexa knocked her head against the headboard, slight pain dulling from the pleasure. 

 

Clarke started to pump her hand up around the Alpha, thick pheromones spilling from both the mates. She ignored the pounding voice in her head, yelling at her to mount the Alpha right then and there but they needed time. They needed to build up to it. Instead, she sped up her hand and tightened her fist ever so slightly, creating more pleasure around Lexa. The Alpha howled, clenching the furs and squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

“ _ Jok Klark (Fuck), _ ” Lexa panted. She felt herself edging closer to her climax and her thighs tensed, almost turning rock solid. “ _ Klark, ai…...ai….. _ close,” Lexa moaned, returning back to English. 

 

Clark pulled her hand away and looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “No, not yet. I want…..I want you to be inside.” 

 

“Clarke, we do not have-”

 

“I know….I know and I promised that if it was too much, I’d tell you to stop right?” The Omega asked and Lexa nodded. “I haven't told you to stop yet, right?” 

 

“Well yes but..I wish not to hurt you,” The Alpha said. I just wanna make sure you are ready.” 

 

“Lexa, for the first time in  _ years _ , I am. Please. I want the first time like this to be with you, completely with you,” Clarke said. “Don’t you wish the same?” 

 

“Of course I do Clarke. I apologize from my skepticism but I do not want to hurt you. Please tell me once more that you want this that it’s your decision and not one of your Omega,” The Alpha said and Clarke nodded, taking Lexa’s hands. 

 

“Lex, I want this, I want you and I fully, totally and completely consent to this. To you. Now please, please take me…..Alpha,” She husked and Lexa growled, mashing her lips against Clarke’s. The Omega moaned into her mouth and Lexa pulled her mate onto her lap, brushing the tip of herself against Clarke, making the Omega squeak into her mouth and she smiled. 

 

“You are cute,” Lexa said, pulling away and giggling. Clarke chuckled and moved her mouth down to the tan sweating skin of the leader.

 

“Shut up,” Clarke said between peppering kisses down Lexa’s chest and rubbing her thumbs over the Alpha’s nipples. Lexa moved her hand away from Clarke’s hips to the Omega’s face and tilted her head up. 

 

“I love you,” Lexa whispered, just loud enough for the Omega to barely hear it. The words crashed down on Clarke, carrying more than what it had before. Tears up, Clarke laughed, kissing Lexa deeply. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” She said between kisses, making the Alpha laugh again. Lexa’s hands slid down Clarke’s back, causing her mate to shiver. Clarke lifted her hips ever so slightly and Lexa lined herself up, both of them shuttering at the feel. Clarke looked in her eyes and nodded, allowing Lexa to let go of the breath she had no idea she was holding. Clarke slowly let herself down on Lexa, hissing as she accommodated to the Alpha’s size. She pressed her hand against the Alpha’s chest, signaling for her to slow down, taking a deep breath and a pause before continuing.

 

Lexa sunk her claws into the bed, groaning lowly as Clarke took her in, knocking her head against the wall. Their hips met and Clarke whined, laying her head against Lexa’s. 

 

“Ok?” The Alpha asked and she nodded. 

 

“Just…...you’re just big,” Clarke dryly chuckled. “Fuck, it feels like you’ve gotten bigger than the last time.”

 

“Years have past Clarke, we’ve grown.” Lexa’s eyes locked on the Omega’s chest and Clarke rolled her eyes, chuckling. Lexa moved her legs ever so slightly and Clarke moaned, squeezing around the Alpha. They both moaned and Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips, steadying them. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Mm, yes, please. Just, slow,” The blonde moaned and Lexa nodded. As the Omega rose, Lexa’s hips pulled back, pressing together in unison. They kept a slow pace but their moans got louder with each rock of their hips. Clarke let out breathing gasps and dung her nails into Lexa’s shoulder, draping herself on the Alpha’s body. The leader continued to thrust her hips into Clarke and mashing her lips against her mate’s. 

 

“Faster,” Clarke panted, “Faster please.” With the simple words, Lexa sped up, the sound of slapping echoing throughout the room. Clarke squealed and her legs clamped around Lexa’s, her clit pound from neglect. “Shit Lex!” 

 

“Tell me what you want Klark,” The Alpha panted, moving them so Clarke’s back met the bed. Her hips didn’t stop, grinding them against Clarke’s, pressing deeper into the Omega. “What do you want,  _ hodnes  _ (love)?” 

 

“My...my clit Lex, please,” She gasped. “Close, I’m close.” 

 

“Me too, my love,” The Alpha started to kiss down Clarke’s body while humping against the Omega, pushing deeper and deeper into her. 

 

“Lex!” Clarke screamed as the Alpha pushed her closer and closer. “I’m gonna cum Lex, I’m gonna.”

 

“Jok Clarke, me t-too. Tell me where to...jok..to-”

 

“Inside please, inside. Don’t want you anywhere else,” The Omega panted. “Please, Please!” 

 

With a few final thrusts, Clarke shirked as she came quickly followed by Lexa, slamming in once more and pulsing into Clarke, filling her. The Omega inside howled along with Lexa’s Alpha, finally one. The mates laid against each other, panting and reveling in each other’s scents.

 

“Bite me,” Clarke said out of nowhere, her words slurring. 

 

“You are not yourself, love, I can not,” Lexa responded, leaning on her elbows above Clarke. 

 

“Please Lexa. I need your mark,” The Omega cried. “I’m ready I promise you.” 

 

“Clarke-”

 

“Lexa, I would never say something like this anytime else. You know that,” The blonde said and Lexa looked away, pressing her head into a pillow. 

 

“I will only bite you if you bite me first,” Lexa said. “Like last time.” 

 

The Omega brushed her knuckles on Lexa’s jawline, kissing her cheek gently. “Like last time.” Lexa rolled them over so Clarke was on top once more and the Omega leaned down, meeting Lexa’s lips gently. The Alpha smiled into the kiss and prepared herself as Clarke’s teeth pushed into the soft skin of her neck. She hissed as blood was drawn and the Omega’s mark was embedded into her skin all over again. Clarke pulled away, licking away Lexa’s blood and smiling down at the Alpha below her. 

 

“Now you,” She said smirked and Lexa laughed, sitting up. She brushed Clarke’s hair out of the way from her neck and kissed her old mating bite before looking into the Omega’s eyes. 

 

“Where do you want it?” The Alpha said and Clarke’s smiled dropped. 

 

“I want it….” Clarke took a shaking breath and pushed away any tears. No more crying. “I want to over hers. Where hers used to be.” 

 

Lexa heard the definite in her tone and nodded, kissing her skin. They each took a deep breath and Lexa sunk her teeth in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to use typical vulgar words in this, replacing them for something else because it's love-making, not straight fucking you know? Hopefully, it wasn't too forced or anything.


	14. Clash of Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late and not to mention short, I know, I know, I know, I know, I'm sorry. Writer's block for fics like these has gotten to me hard this time and I had no intention of stalling like this. I don't plan on stopping this or canceling it before it's through because we're close to the end. One more chapter at this.

Leaves brushed past the feet of many, freshly browned but still kept a solid unbreaking shape. The strong scent of wood filled their senses and white pine of the trees stood out against it. The sound of the forest was silent all but the huff of the warriors behind her. They were chanting, barking, and snarling, rage flowing through them. She gripped her sword with insecure confidence and her hand was squeezed, causing her to look over. Her knight n blonde armor grinned comfortably at her and reassurance came of her Alpha. 

 

“She won’t get past the front line,” Clarke said with a confidence that Lexa couldn't have had right now. “We’re fortified.” 

 

“That’s not what I’m truly worried about. Alie always has something up her sleeve, it wouldn’t make sense if she didn’t. I need to know what it is,” Lexa said, staring at the woods before her. Acres of land spread before her eyes, trees on almost every inch. Lexa’s army had the advantage, knowing how to navigate through it and placing traps. They were down by numbers and she knew they had to make that up with strategy. And she knew the trees were her best bet. Her grip on her sword was backed by years of training and fighting in battles where she was always victorious. This time would be no different. 

 

Lexa quickly turned to the scouts she had waiting. “Make sure my sky troops are ready to drop, Alie will be no longer. I can feel it.” After they ran off, she turned to Clarke and pointed with her head towards the front of the line. They began to walk towards it, the army behind them ready for whatever was thrown at them. Lexa and Clarke stood proudly, looking at the landscape that awaited. Lexa looked at her mate worriedly before Clarke nudged her. 

 

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I fought,” She said. “And from what you and Octavia have said, I know not to underestimate Alie or her armies.”

 

“Good. Is your armor tight enough?” She said and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yes, it feels no different than when you put it on me. I’m well protected Lexa,” She said. “Please don’t like fear and worry overtake you. We’ll make it through this battle just like everyone we had before. This is no different.” 

 

Lexa looked out. “I hope not.” As they waited, the forest almost seemed to stand still. No movement, no sound of any birds just a whistling. Sharp, familiar to Lexa’s ears. And as soon as she heard it, she grabbed Clarke, ducking under the shield. 

 

“Sheilds up!” She yelled out and her army raised their shields in the air, blocking and guarding themselves. Suddenly dozens of hits against the metal barrier were heard, jutting into the ground in front of them and into their defenses. Hails of arrows came down upon them and Lexa held her fist until she could hear them stop. “Swords ready!” Sunlight bore down on their faces, shield in front and swords pointed. Lexa marched to the front, unsheathing her sword and Clarke was beside her, holding several throwing daggers that she had dipped in poison. A tactic from Icarus. “Hold!” Lexa yelled, her wolf howling inside her, ready to lunge, knowing her soldiers were the same. “Hold!” 

 

Clarke gasped, not breaking her stance, as she saw more than a hundred men marching towards them. There wasn’t a person leading, just a wall getting closer and closer. 

 

“Hold!” Lexa yelled again, gripping her sword tighter. She then separated it into two, one for each hand. “Hold!” 

 

The army got closer and a wave of unsettlement washed over Clarke, wanting her to run, no matter the direction. A horn sounded from the opposite side and the warriors started rushing towards them. Lexa had a smirk on her face, watching them closely but not giving the signal to go. She held a closed fist high, waiting. They got closer and closer and Clarke prepared herself to strike just as large bags dropped from the trees right into the middle of the invaders. Explosions rang out, surprising everyone that wasn’t sided with Lexa. 

 

“Charge!” She screamed just as the last bag fell, fire being thrown out from it, taking out large chunks of them. Clarke yelled, running along with her army, charging into them. One of her daggers flew from her hand like instinct, going through a person’s shoulder into another’s head. On the side of her, she saw Lexa jump, slashing through at least 5 men before running forward. Together they fought, side by side followed by their army. 

 

Clarke knocked down four men, her knives painfully embedded in their knees and Lexa ran forward, slicing their throats. They advanced, leaving littered bodies behind, getting deeper into the forest. Ther warriors followed, unleashing flaming arrows onto packed together groups, setting them aflame and apart. The blood of Alie’s men made the ground wet under their feet but the scent urged their wolves along, yearning for more. 

 

At least half of Alie’s army laid out on the battlefield, behind Clarke and Lexa’s reign of terror. 

 

“Back in formation!” Clarke yelled and the army lined up behind them. “Call out the fallen!” 

 

“27  _ Wormana (War Chief) _ ,” Someone said. “They’ve been gathered and sent back to camp.” 

 

“How many of Alie’s soldiers?” Lexa asked, looking at the second front before them. 

 

“She sent out 200 hundred. 200 hundred souls have been taken by the earth,” They said. Lexa nodded her head. 27 to 200 was good odds even if it was still loss. 

 

“Have you caught wind of Alie?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. 

 

“She’s hiding, the thing she knows how to do best. But it won’t be long. She’ll show herself.” 

 

“ _ Bisamin _ , there is news,” A scout said coming up to them. “The enemies forces aren’t marching forward. They're just standing there.”

 

“Can you see behind the front line?” Lexa asked. 

 

“No, it’s covered by a large black tarp. But they have no moved a step and the warriors are getting increasingly impatient,” He told her. 

 

“Thank you. Rest up, we’ll have work for you later,” Clarke said and he bowed before leaving. “What do you think?”

 

“She’s under there. Alie has always been sensitive to sunlight. She’s waiting until nightfall,” The Alpha said and huffed. 

 

“What do you think she’ll do?” Clarke said and Lexa grabbed her hand, not taking her eyes off the invading army. 

 

“I don’t know but we must be prepared for anything. Come.” 

 

*** * ***

 

Clarke sat on one of the hard wooden seats that were used for mostly being thrown during war meetings, tossing around one of the knifes Lexa had specifically made for her. It fit perfectly fit into her palm, curving for her hand and her fingers had a set grip for them. She hated using them, hated the violence and death they brought. The now stained obsidian from failure to wipe them off after retrieving them. The stains of war bore on a weapon on her choosing. The lives that she took. She now knew how Lexa felt. 

 

Nightfall came onto them what felt like decades ago, crickets chirping outside of their tent. Lexa was asleep on the bed, worn out from anxiety, constant worry, and exertion from throwing herself into fighting. When Alie’s army retreated, they also fell back, taking time to recharge. Battle was long and harsh and Clarke was feeling the full effect of it. She now understood why Lexa was the way she used to be. 

 

Cold, closed off, almost immune. The Alpha never used to flinch seeing a body fall to the ground but now the emotion showed on her face, helping carry away a member of a family in her kingdom. She never used to hesitate before slicing the throat of a fallen enemy. She knew it used to be shown as a weakness but she saw how tired her mate had gotten over the years. She now knew why she paced at night, unable to sleep from nightmares that plagued her. And Clarke wanted it to stop.

 

The Omega got up, cleaning off her knives and dipping them in fresh poison before placing them in her belt. She placed a cloak over her head and left her tent, rushing before Lexa awoke. She snuck through the outside of the camp, avoiding guards. She stopped, grabbing a bow and a few arrows before crawling over the small fortified fence they put up. It was a straight shot to Alie’s camp and she had to make it there before Lexa noticed. Just a simple dagger in the Beta’s neck, to stop the bloodshed. To stop the killing. To stop the mistreatment of Omegas. Just one more death to stop the hundreds of others. Clarke could kill one more person to protect her family. For her pups. 

 

She crept closer to Alie’s guard line when an alarm rang out from behind her. Lexa was awake. She heard the Alpha shout from here and suddenly was surrounded by guards upon guards, spears at her neck. She rose her hands and pressed her lips together, preparing for the worse. So much for impulsive thinking and action. Just as she felt the push of a blade, a while ran out stopping them. 

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Clarke, Queen of Omegas. What are you doing here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Clarke get herself into this time?


	15. Ambition of a Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING OMG! I made it longer than the other chapters I hope

Crickets chirped outside the tent. Rope bound her hands together and a rough scarf was tied over her eyes, allowing her to see just enough. Boots slammed on the ground near her, reminding her of one of the worst mistakes she’s ever done. Lexa would never let her live this down. If she made it out in the first place.  Alie couldn’t keep her trapped forever. It would only be a matter of time until she was rescued. But maybe she didn’t need to be saved. She had proved herself countless times so she could do this. She could make it out alive. 

 

Clarke shimmied against the bindings, feeling them to be weak. If she tried hard enough, she could break free from them. She rubbed against the pole, feeling the rough rope dig into her skin but she didn’t let the pain get to her. A few minutes passed and she sighed, figuring that she’d get nowhere with this tactic. Clarke looked around, seeing a large war table to the left of her and the opening to the tent to the right. Two guards were outside of it, swords by their sides. Once she got free, she’d need another way out. Luckily it was still dark and they left her with no real source of light. She could escape with no one seeing her, she just needed to get out of the bindings.

 

Clarke stood, pushing herself up with her feet. Once she was upright, she could see the table more clearly. On it was her knives and if she could just reach it, she’d be gone. Clarke turned herself to face the table, rubbing her arms around the pole. She stretched out as far as her arms would let her and then used her leg to reach the table. The tip of her boots barely touched the table and she dropped, sighing exhausted. But not giving up, Clarke stood and tried again, stretching herself as far as the binding would let her, her foot just barely touching the table. Dropping again, Clarke let out a low frustrated huff. She’d never get free this way. 

 

Setting herself down against the pole, Clarke went over her options of freedom again. She couldn’t reach her knives so no cutting her way out. The ropes were thin but too thick to pull herself out of them. Maybe if she had Lexa’s strength. She couldn’t climb up the pole, the tent would collapse and they’d find her faster. The only way was under. Clarke felt around at the dirt, feeling it fresh. It had to be, they just set up camp a few hours ago. If she could get her hands under the pole and the rope with it, she could run out a back exit. 

.

Clarke borrowed her hands under the wood, digging until she could no longer feel the pole and dragged her hands in the dirt, feeling it cake up under her nails. She shimmied towards the table and her hands followed, breaking through the dirt. Just as she could pull them out and to the other side, the rope got caught on the bottom. Rolling her eyes, she maneuvered them under the bottom of the wooden shaft and through the dirt until she could stand, free. Now to get rid of the ropes. She jumped over her hands, transferring them to her front and went to the table, grabbing her knives. Clarke quickly cut herself free and dusted off her hands, looking around. From this new vantage point, she could see that the rest of the tent’s opening was either clamped down or weighed with something. The front exit was her only way. 

 

Going along with what Lexa taught her, she sat against the pole, hands behind her back and knife in her hands. 

 

“Help! Help, please! Please, I need your help!” She yelled to the guards outside, immediate getting their attention. They bartered between themselves and the left guard was eventually sent it, looking down at her. Clarke pushed herself up to her knees and looked up. 

 

“What do you want?” He said an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“I just wanted some company. It's getting lonely in the dark.” She batted her eyelashes and the man rolled his eyes. “Could you please just talk to me?” 

 

“You should know as Octavia’s mate we aren’t allowed to talk to prisoners,” He said. “So tell me what you want now before we leave you with nothing for the rest of the night.” 

 

“I just-”, Clarke pushed herself up so they were eye level. “I really just wanted someone to talk to. Why can’t you do that for me?” 

 

“You know the rules,” He repeated, glaring at her. “I have no time for your games, we’re done here.” Just as he turned to leave, Clarke lunged forward, plunging her knife into his neck. He choked on his blood as he fell to the ground with a loud thump, alerting the other guard. Clarke hid just as he rushed in and turned, forcing her knife into his chest. She clamped her hand over her mouth, allowing him to drop to the ground. She stared him in the eye until the light left and set him down atop the other body. Cleaning herself and the knife, she peeked out the tent, looking around. 

 

They were preparing for another battle and it looked like it would come soon. Knowing Lexa, they were probably marching on this camp as she stood there. Patrols rushed around, arms full of arrows and swords along with what looked like large balls of wood drenched in something. She knew what it was immediately. Alie was planning on sending fire down onto her army. She needed to stop this quick. 

 

Clarke hid behind crates, following the troops that were towing the large wicker balls of wood and gasoline. They stopped at what looked like makeshift catapults, loading the balls onto them. Torches were lit next to them but not close enough to cause internal damage. The blonde moved closer and paused, hearing footsteps behind her. Troops walked past and she held her breath until they were gone. She snuck right under the noses of people how were terribly close to discovering she was free. 

 

Moving closer to the catapults, a light from a tent was opened, stopping her dead in her tracks still hidden in darkness. 

 

“I do not care! I wish to make Lexa suffer and this is the only way!” A cruel pain filled voice yelled. “You will go get the Omega and you will hurt her until she tells you everything! Once that is done, I want you to bring her to me. I want her to witness the destruction her mate worked so hard to build.” 

 

Someone is thrown out the tent, a guard and they got scrambling off towards where Clarke was. She needed to move fast. The tent closed, light disappearing and she rushed over to the catapults. She stopped behind a cart, waiting until the coast was clear. Once the patrol was gone, Clarke grabbed one of the torches and held it against the wicker ball, setting it aflame. She quickly ran across, hitting the other and they lit up just as she managed to get away from them. Once they were on fire, the catapults were after, going up in a hot illuminating light. Guards yelled and the women rushed out of her tent to look Clarke in the eyes. With one smirk, the Omega quickly knew who she was. 

 

Alie.

 

*** * ***

 

“She took Clarke, you must think I am a fool not to attack now!” Lexa barked. “She has my mate and I will do everything that I can to get her back!”

 

“I am not trying to deter you  _ bisamin _ but Alie has her troops forming a human wall outside their gates and we have no idea where Clarke is. It would be foolish to rush in!” Her military commander said and Lexa fumed. 

 

“You will find me a way in and I will get my mate back!” She pointed and rushed out of the tent. Outside, warriors rushed around, getting armed and prepared. Lexa was getting her swords sharpened, nicking anything just with the slightest touch. She sheathed one, holding the other ready at her side. The Alpha watched closely at the other army, seeing light from moving fires on the other side of the human wall. She paced, heels digging into the ground, rage flowing through her. 

 

How could she have been so stubborn and fallen asleep without watch around them? How could she have not kept a better eye on Clarke? She knew from plenty of times that the Omega was reckless and impulsive, she should have been aware. Lexa snarled, feeling her teeth sharpen and anger increase. Once she got her mate back, she’d teach her a lesson. She knew she was on Clarke, no way Alie would have snuck in here and Octavia’s soldiers were too heavy to enter without her hearing. She knew she sensed something had changed in the atmosphere while she was asleep. Growling again, she could feel the rage coming out of her like waves, flooding the area around her. No one dared stepped close. 

 

Lexa glared at the enemy camp and paused, looking deeper. The fires from before were larger, untamed like an accident. An accident or her mate. It was a sign. Clarke was free. 

 

“ _ Ogud _ ! (Prepare!)” Lexa barked and the army got into formation behind her. They waited silently, looking at her for her next order. With a whisper that could have been taken by the wind, Lexa pointed her sword and spoke. “ _ Hos of. (Go.)” _

 

*** * ***

 

Clarke was thrown to the ground and a hard impact on her stomach made her cough. From there, hits and kicks reigned down on her body and blood pooled in her mouth. Suddenly the pain stopped and she looked up, spitting the blood from her mouth. Alie was glaring down at her, trying to see into her soul. 

 

“I was just about to come to get you. Nice of you to meet me halfway.” She said a demented glare in her eyes and grinned looking her over. “I suppose you know who I am.”

 

“Of course. You’re the bitch who’s threatening my family,” Clarke barked. Alie nodded to the guards behind her and they yanked Clarke up onto her knees, holding her arms painfully behind her back, twisting them.

 

“Ooo, creative word. They didn’t use it in Mount Weather nor do the Grounders so it’s still somewhat new to me.” Alie’s hair stuck to her face due to the heat of the night. It looked like the clothes she was wearing was sliding off her figure, too big. “So, what will you do to beg for your life?”

 

“I’m never begging to you. You’d have to kill me for that to happen.” They stared into each other’s eyes, grey clashing with blue like a thunderstorm at sea. “And even then, I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” 

 

“Oooo, Lexa brought you back. I like that. See, I didn’t really like the way Octavia broke you down but it worked for the time being.’ She grabbed Clarke’s chin and grinned, her teeth an odd bright white. “You didn’t even see that I was there, seeping into your family.”

 

Clarke jumped at her, only to be held back and slammed to the ground. Nevertheless, she still growled. “You know  _ nothing  _ about my family and if you bring them up again, I’ll kill you for it.” 

 

“Exciting. Perhaps you’ve forgotten where you are now. In my custody. I could kill you before Lexa steps foot through my defensives and by the way, that’s for the forest fire you so amazingly started.” She kicked dirt in Clarke’s face and circled her. “It’s funny that you think I don’t know your family.” 

 

“You don’t. You know nothing about them.” Clarke’s chest heaved with rage, wanting to maul the woman. 

 

“On the contrary, I know a lot. I know that Madi's birthday is soon, she’ll be 8. I know that she looks up to you and Lexa like the two of you are gods and I know that she loves her older brother Aden even if she barely knows him. I know that when she was 4, she had pneumonia and you almost lost her. I know that her favorite toy when she was 3 was some sticks she tied together in the shape of a wolf and you painted it for her. I know that when she was 1, she opened her eyes for the first time and they were a dull grey color and you thought she was blind.” She waited a moment to let her words sink into Clarke’s heart and mind. She nodded her head and the Omega was raised and she looked into her eyes. “Do you dare question what I know about your family now?” 

 

Clarke screamed and lunged forward, biting at the woman’s nose, feeling her teeth dig into her flesh and yanking back, hearing her screams of anguish and the harsh taste of iron rushed into her mouth. The guards pulled Clarke back and her teeth dung deeper into Alie’s nose, tugging a piece off and spitting it out back at the woman. 

 

Alie’s hand went to her nose, groaning as she touched the raw skin and blood ran down her face. Rage flashed in her eyes and she struck Clarke to the ground, kicking her and smiling as her body jumped up from the ground.  

 

“Bring the girl!” Alie yelled and one of the guards left while the other wrapped an arm around Clarke’s neck and pulled her up, air leaving her body. “I didn’t want to use this yet, I wanted to wait until your mate broke through my walls but you left me no choice.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered and she opened them to see Madi standing before her, tears streaming down her face. 

 

“Mommy? Where’s Aden? Where’s Lexa?” She asked, her voice small and full of fright. “Why are you bleeding Mommy? Did you get hurt?” 

 

The Omega’s eyes watered, wanting to reach out and say something to her daughter but the arm around her neck prohibited her. Tears came down her cheeks as she watched Alie walk up to the younger girl and place a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Your mom’s a bit held up right now. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll see if we can find Lexa and your brother ok?” She had a soft smile that Clarke could see through with ease. Behind it hid malice and something evil that she couldn’t put in words. Alie turned to her guards. “Keep Clarke here. Once I’m gone, do what you want with her.” 

 

The guards stayed silent and watched as Alie packed a bag, stuffing random things into it. She took Madi’s hand and blew Clarke a kiss before leaving. Clarke reached out to her daughter, tears flooding her sight as she saw her disappear beyond the tent. Clarke was let go, air rushing into her lungs and coughed. She started to crawl toward the exit, needing to get to Madi but her feet were grabbed, yanking her back and she was thrown onto a table. The guard rushed onto her and Clarke screamed, trying to find anything to defend herself. One pinned her arms down and the other stood between her legs, staring to undo his pants. Just as they dropped, Clarke watched as a blade stuck through his chest and he fell. The second guard kicked into action, trying to pull out his blade but another went through his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Clarke sat up and watched as waves of brown hair passed by her, stabbing a sword through the man’s chest. 

 

“Lexa,” She said breathlessly and the Alpha came, wrapping her in a hug. She smelled the woman's rage and anger along with stress drip away as they touched. 

 

“Clarke, are you ok? What did she do?” Lexa held Clarke’s face in her hands gently, wiping away the blood from her chin and cheeks. 

 

“No, not me. She took,” Her voice cracked, air flooding back into her chest. “She has Madi.” 

 

“No, Clarke Madi’s safe with Aden in the city,” Lexa said, brushing the hair from her face. Clarke shook her head and tried not to tear up.

“I saw her, I saw her Lex, she has Madi. Alie has Madi.” Horror formed its way onto Lexa’s face and Clarke saw worry set in her eyes. 

 

“We need to go now, now!” She barked. Clarke moved off the table and Lexa threw her her belt with all of her knives. “Now, come on!” 

 

The mates rushed out of the tent and Clarke picked up Alie’s scent, the smell of rust and chemicals and started to follow it. Outside, the Mountain woman’s army was either slain or on their knees surrendering. 

 

Not letting the war scape get to her, she continued to follow Alie’s scent out. Quickly they rushed out of the burnt wall, following Alie’s footprints, Clarke saw smaller marks beside them and pain went throughout her body. They speed up, running and Clarke swore she could see figures in the distance but couldn’t be sure. 

 

Leaves crushed under their feet and the sun was starting to rise, casting shadows on the ground. Her breath heavied, stomach throbbing in pain but she didn’t let it deter her. She needed to get to her daughter. She needed to save her. Step by step, breath by breath, they got closer to the figures until the couple could make them out clearly. Just as she could see the woman clearly, Lexa put an arm in front of her chest and stopped her. 

 

“Nice to see you again Lex. You’ve grown,” Alie had an odd cheerfulness in her tone and Clarke looked closer. Fear overtook her at the sigh. Madi was being held by her hair with a knife to her neck. Tears decorated her face and she was reaching out to them. 

 

“Let her go. If you leave, you’ll be free.” Lexa’s voice was strong like stone but Clarke could tell from her mate’s impatientness she wanted to free her daughter as soon as possible.

 

“Why would I want to be free? I’d just come after you again, you’d just beat me again and I don’t know if I have it in me for another fight.” Her voice lacked emotion, only vileness. “I got a better idea, you used to like my ideas you know?” 

 

“Let my daughter go wench!” Lexa barked, moving closer. Alie tsked and pressed the knife harder against Madi’s neck. The pup yelped but didn’t speak. 

 

“You have no leverage here. One wrong move, you’d be out a little girl,” She smirked and laughed. “But back to my idea and I’m sure you’ll like this.” 

 

“If it’s an idea that doesn’t end with your death, we won’t,” Clarke snarled. 

 

“Oh, but it does. Ok, so this is how it’ll play out. I kill your daughter for everything that you’ve cost me and you kill me afterward. How about that?” 

 

“You are a demented woman. Give me my pup!” Lexa shouted again. Alie frowned. 

 

“I tried nicely. I’ll never know why you’re so mean.” 

 

“Give us our daughter Madi, now!” Clarke yelled. 

 

“No. Look, I’m done with the fucking games. Lexa, look at me,” She growled. Lexa stared into the eyes of her daughter with concern. “I said look at me!” 

 

“You are nothing but a demon from the depths of hell,” Lexa growled, moving closer. Rage flashes through Alie’s face and she tightened her grip on Madi’s hair.

 

“I only wanted to give you the world Lexa, we could have ruled it together but instead, you attacked me!” Alie yelled, the knife digging into the young skin of Madi’s neck. “We could have had it, we could have had it all!” 

 

“No Alie, you brought this upon yourself!” Lexa said, standing and shouting back. “You wanted everyone under your heel, commanding them all! That will never happen, the world will not bend to your will!” 

 

“That’s…..that’s not true! I can have the world, it’s mine!” She screamed, tightening the grip on the knife and Madi’s hair. “And right now, I have your world in the palm of my hand.”

 

“You will not hurt her,” Lexa growled. “Let her go Alie and maybe, maybe I’ll make your death as painless as it can get.”

 

“Painless?! You think I care about a painless death?!” Alie yelled. “I want to cause you all f the pain in the universe and if you think I’d care about the torture you’d give me after I take your girl’s life, you are sadly mistaken!” She pointed the dagger at Lexa. “You've given me nothing but pain when I promised you the world! We could have had the world but you threw it away! You wasted your chance!” 

 

The knife went back to Madi’s neck and fear overtook Lexa seeing blood fall from the girl’s throat. Time stopped as the woman started to yank the knife across the girl’s skin. Lexa and Clarke lunged, screaming out and just as they reached her, an arrow struck Alie’s back, causing the knife to fall from her hands. She fell, letting the girl go and hit the ground with the arrow stuck in her back, hitting right were her heart was. Madi is freed and runs, into Lexa’s arms who sweeps the girl up into her arms. Lexa looks off in the distance and sees Aden holding a bow in his hands, lowering it to his side. Blood streamed down the side of his face and he seemed breathless like he was holding it in. Relief passed through his face as he saw all of them.

 

“Ma!” He yells, running over. “Madi!" He collapsed before their feet, taking Madi in for a deep hug. Clarke joined soon after followed by Lexa who held all of them in her arms. 

 

“How, how, how are you here?” Clarke cried, grateful that he was. 

 

“Alie captured us soon after you left from the battlefield,” He panted. “Once she took Madi, I managed to break free of my captors by setting a fire at the other camp. I only grabbed a sword and a hand full of arrows before rushing back to the city. I saw the light and a plume from the other fire and came towards that before I saw two people running away from it. A woman and a small child. I’m glad I trusted my instincts and came along.”

 

“You have followed all of your training properly,” Lexa said, kissing his forehead. “I’m glad you’re ok, I am so glad.” 

 

“You too Ma and Clarke,” He said. “I didn’t know what was going to happen if I didn’t follow her.” 

 

“We will not think about it,” Lexa said, kissing him again then kissing Madi. “Oh gods, my daughter, my Madi.” 

 

“She was scary, she was so scary. She kept talking about how she’s going to raise me like her kid and I’d be the end of you and Mommy. I didn’t want to go with her, I didn’t want to do that.” Fear laved the child’s voice and both of the mothers knew it would take time for her to get over it. Time that they’d happily spend for her to feel safe again.

 

“She’ll never touch you again, I’ll never let someone get you like that again. We’re sorry Madi, we should have watched you, we’re so sorry.” Clarke cried, holding the girl close. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

As they were silent in their tears and as the fear drained from their bodies, a groan from behind them stopped it all.

 

“How….how s-sweet. A family together and sa…...safe. Beautifu…..l. I’m tearing up.” Alie’s voice was weak and they could tell she was struggling to hold on. “You’ll never be the same….any...any of you. Never. I’ll live in your heads and in her head until the day the world ends. You’ll never get rid of me.” 

 

“You’re wrong,” Clarke said without skipping a beat. “You’re wrong because we’ll heal from this. Madi and I will bounce back just like we did with Octavia. You can no longer keep us apart, nothing will. I hope you enjoy your last breaths Alie because they will be alone.” 

 

The mother turned to her family. Lexa’s face and eyes showed pride along with love, Aden’s half-smile showed acceptance and Madi’s stare showed hope. With them, she could be ok. She would be ok. With them, she'd be resurrected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this fic. I love this so much. This was one of my favorite fics to write, it's great. I'm so happy it got such good feedback, that you liked it so much. I'm sad it's over much like some of you are. I hope this last chapter lived up to your expectations and was good enough. I hope throughout this story that me and my writing was enough. I'm so glad so many people liked this fic that was originally going to be a one-shot. Thank you and I hope you've had a good time reading Resurrection.


End file.
